Day and Night
by The-Busy-Book-Worm
Summary: There are two kingdoms that are always at war. Always finding ways to kill each other. There was the Kingdom of Night, full of vampires and all the creatures of the night. Then there was the Kingdom of Day, full of Faeries and Humans, the worshipers of the sun. What happens when they both finally have had enough and have decided to make a truce?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sookie

**This is my first fanfic! I've read a lot of them though. Like a lot! Haha. I read mostly True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries and Powerpuff Girls. I read a lot but I never found a True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries fanfic about a Fairy Tale. So I decided to write one. The characters look the same so I won't bother with descriptions unless the story needs it. This is an AU story but all supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the True blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries characters. If I did I wouldn't be on here writing this. I only own the storyline and my own OCs**

**Summary:**

**There are two kingdoms that are always at war. Always finding ways to kill each other. There was the Kingdom of Night, full of vampires and all the creatures of the night. Then there was the Kingdom of Day, full of Faeries and Humans, the worshipers of the sun. What happens when they both finally have had enough and have decided to make a truce?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"M'lady? M'lady!" cried out a maid in the bedroom.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Oh! There you are Princess Sookie, I was looking for you to tell you that your grandfather is looking for you."

"Ok thank you, Melany." I answered following her to my Grandfathers study.

My great grandfather is Niall Brigant, King of the Day Kingdom. He may be a little stern to everyone in this kingdom, in fact it was known that he always used a voice full of authority. Even to his closest friends and family. Never with me, though, he had a soft spot for me. I was his favorite grandchild. My brother was an idiot player, always getting lectured by our grandfather. His son had died in the war and my grandmother (his wife) is living healthy in the south side of the kingdom. I used to go to her every summer but as I got older I have been too busy to visit her. My mother died while giving birth to me, and my father, well he died not long after because of depression, his heart couldn't take the loss of his love, so it stopped beating.

I knocked on the door of my grandfather's study and waited for him to answer. "Come in." I heard him say. I walked in and saw my handsome grandfather leaning over his desk, examining a piece of paper. He looked up at me as he heard the door closed. "Hello Granddaughter, How are you today?" he smiled warmly.

"I'm good, and you?" I smiled back.

"Not so good." He said looking tired.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

"Well yes something is wrong but nothing that concerns you for the moment." He said giving me a look that says to drop it.

"Then what am I here for?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to talk to my beautiful granddaughter, is that a crime?" he asked with an uneasy look.

"What's going on grandfather? I know something is up." I stared at him pointedly.

He sighed. "Its Preston Pardloe, he wants to meet with you again, he's taken a liking to you."

I rolled my eyes. Preston was a high up wealthy man and a close friend of my grandfathers. I had met him a few times but he isn't the one for me. The thing about being a princess is that everyone wants to be with you. "Grandfather I like him, he's a nice man and I'm sure he'll make some girl out there happy but I don't want to marry him or be with him at all. Plus if he wants to meet with me so damn much then why doesn't he ask me himself?"

He knew me enough to know this is exactly the reaction he'd get. "Oh my dear Sookie, just give him a chance. One day you will be ruling this kingdom and Preston would make an excellent king, father and husband."

"I don't need you trying to find a husband for me. I'm a grown woman I can do it myself. I'm sure Preston would make a wonderful husband but not one for me." I said, I hated when he did this. "Now goodbye grandfather, I have things to do." I said walking out the study to my room.

I had to change into the appropriate attire for my self-defense lessons, and when I did, I made my way to the training room.

"Hey sis!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned around to see my brother, Jason running to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just thought I would walk with you to our lessons." He said smiling. I heard a woman swoon in the background and rolled my eyes. Jason was one of the most handsome men in this kingdom, just the sight of him makes you fall in love. And he definitely loved the attention.

When we arrived to the training room, Jason ran to go get our equipment. Today we would learn to use all kinds of weapons. Five days out of the week we trained, three of those days we did hand-to-hand combat, the other two we used weapons. There are all kinds of weapons, knives, daggers, swords, bow-and-arrow, etcetera, but the most efficient weapon for the Fae was our light. Using it we could blast our enemies, making them fly in the air for hundreds of feet if it's strong enough. My brother wasn't Fae though, he didn't inherit the genes like I did, that's why I'm going to be the queen one day and he's not ever going to be the king. Since he didn't have light to use I didn't train with him on one of the days that we use weapons, I train with another fairy.

"Has grandfather told you anything about what's been bothering him?" I asked him.

"No. There's something bothering him? I didn't notice" He said, puzzled.

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't know. Grandfather would never confide in him with something he wouldn't tell me. Unless it was about me and I wasn't allowed to know about it.

We walked into the training room and started preparing for hand-to-hand combat.

"You know what Jason, I think today is the day I'm going to finally beat you" I said smiling.

"Little sister I accept that challenge." He said with a smirk. "But I don't think it'll happen."

Usually we had to wait for our trainers to be here and teach us new techniques, but today I couldn't wait. I lunged at him. He, of course, just had to step out of the way, but I was expecting that, and whirled around and kicked him in his side. He fell to the ground but immediately sprang back up and went to kick my feet from under me, but I jumped, dodging his attempt. He then punched my gut and I bellowed in pain, him being my brother, he didn't pull back, he went full on. He told me once that the only woman he would ever hit is me and only if it was for training purposes or if he had to defend himself from others.

I recovered quickly and punched him in his neck, but he blocked me and trip me. I found myself on the ground being pinned down with him sitting on my stomach and squeezing my wrists together. Suddenly he was being torn away from me. My cousin Claude then came into view and he looked furious.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you and it's urgent. You or your brother didn't hear me shouting at you to stop so I pulled him off of you." He said while helping me up.

"Oh, I have to train, what do you need to talk to me for?"

"Training can wait till tomorrow, I need to speak to you now and in private.

I nodded and followed him out.

We walked out into the palaces garden and sat down in a secluded area.

"So, how did Niall tell you?" he asked me.

"Tell me what? About Preston Pardloe?" I asked, confused.

"No, about the truce."

"What truce?"

"Shit, he didn't tell you?" He asked looking very shocked.

"Obviously not Claude!" I said annoyed.

"Well, you know how our kingdom and the Night Kingdom have been feuding for centuries?"

I nodded.

"Well, apparently Niall and their king have decided on making a truce between the lands. Too many people have died over this feud. The prince just wants to end it."

"That's wonderful!" I said, smiling.

"Their king wants to bind our kingdoms truce permanently though, Sookie. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"The king said that the only way he would do the truce is if it was bound by marriage, Sookie." He whispered.

"And?"

"King Godric wants his son to marry you. He said that was the only way our truce would never be broken by sabotage. He gives up his son and Niall gives up you, his great-granddaughter."

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "Did he accept?"

"He had to Sookie, it was the only way to stop all the fighting." He told me. I starting running. Running to find him. I needed to talk to him. I needed him to reassure me that he would never give me up like a piece of property that way.

He was still in his study when I found him. I barged in and he looked up at me. He sighed and said "Someone told you."

"Yes someone told me. Not YOU though, YOU didn't tell me that you were giving me away like a piece of meat to a strange man. YOU didn't tell me when I told you that I wanted to marry for love. You didn't tell me that and I now have to get rid of that dream. Why?"

"Because I knew I would get this reaction from you. I wasn't going to tell you until the last possible moment, when I would sign the papers, accepting the deal." He answered looking sad. "I don't want to force you Sookie, you can either marry this man for your kingdom. Or you can decline and cause an all-out war."

"Of course I'm going to accept, what other choice do I have?" I whispered. "I just don't understand why I had to find out from Claude that I'm to be married to man that I don't even know the name of."

"Do you want to know his name?"

"Of course."

"His name is Eric Northman." He looked me square in the eyes.

Great step one was over, I knew my future husbands name now on to step two.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews! :D<strong>

**I could always use a little feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Eric

**You guys have no idea how excited I was when I woke up and saw that I got some reviews, follows, and favorites. I know it's not much, but was jumping up and down screaming! To answer that last review more specifically, I will try posting one or two chapters a week, depends on how busy I become. I will probably post more than a few more chapters within the next 2 weeks, just to get the ball rolling. Don't get your hopes up though, this is merely a warning, if it does happen don't expect it to be all the time. I actually finished that last chapter in a couple hours but it took me weeks to build up the courage to post it on here. It's the first that I've ever written that I had let anyone see. So I'm really glad that at least some people like the story so far.**

**Oh yea someone who had reviewed asked me a question i guess all of you should know.**

**racecz5: Good start. Now what Fairy tale is this story going to be like?**

**-I honestly don't know. I'm sure that there is some kind of fairy tale out there that I'm rewriting but as far as I can tell it has a beauty and the beast vibe. When I said it was a fairytale I meant something where Sookie is a princess and Eric is a prince and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters, I only own the storyline (If I made it up) and my own OC's. So please no one sue me, you would get nothing, I am broke.**

**Now I'm done babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

As I awakened, I felt the presence of a bedmate, I didn't feel them with the natural sense I have in my mind of others around me, I felt them on top of me. I opened my eyes to the site of a woman that had draped herself over my body. Ah yes, I remember now. The night before she had thrown herself at me and I, being myself, accepted her offer of a night of wild sex, yet I could not remember her name. Now I was done with her, she was of no use to me. So, I merely pulled her off of me. That was when I got a big whiff of her. Werewolf. When did that happen? I never would resort to fucking anyone of the two-natured. Though I must admit she is hot. I guess she was the first one I saw that night. It is a new night though, the moon is up and so am I. When she hit the ground, she immediately woke up and groaned.

"How did I end up on the floor?" she inquired.

"I threw you there. Now, when will you be leaving?" I answered coldly.

She looked at me and instantly her gaze turned into an eye-fuck. "Are you sure you want me to leave? We could continue what we started last night." She said with what she thought was a sexy voice.

"No. I want you to leave now, if you are not gone within the next five minutes then I will throw you out the window." Yes I had a window, but it was sealed shut during the day and enchanted so that only I can open it.

Of course she still tried to convince me as she got dressed, but in the end, she knew that I would keep my word and throw her out the window, so she left. i honestly didn't care if she never talked to me ever again.

I got up and looked in my mirror. I smirked at my reflection. I had never had any trouble with women and I never will. Not with my sexy face and rock hard body. Which I kept in perfect shape. Vampires don't need to exercise. Their bodies are paralyzed to be exactly the way they were when they became vampires. In my human life I was a warrior, keeping my body toned was in the job-description. So i'm already as fit as i'll ever be. I still like to exercise anyway, it makes me feel better.

Vampires are fertile and can have children. Only the children come out as humans. These humans live throughout their lives until they become a certain age. Its different with everyone, the youngest vampire to be turned was 3 years old. She one day felt the call of the night, and went to her parents, and she told them and though they didn't want to they had to turn her. Once a human feels the call of the night they start dying. The transformation of dying only gives you a week. The oldest had been 56 years old, of course it took sometime for him to find his parents or any other vampire, so they could turn him. Everyone at different ages will feel the call of the night at some point.

I got dressed and walked towards the throne room, where I knew my father would be.

"Oh, there you are Eric." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned and saw Pam, my progeny, as a human she was abandoned by her parents, I found her 2 days after she felt the call, she didn't seem desperate but I knew she was, so in an act of kindness I turned her. She had to have been something for me to act kind towards her.

"Pamela."

"I heard you fucked a bitch last night, then tossed her out."

"Should be no surprise to you that I tossed her out. How did you find out so quickly?"

She smirked. "Its not a surprise that you kicked her out, its a surprise that you had her in the first place. I ran into her, and let me say,"she clicked down her fangs, "she looks and smells divine."

"Then theres the answer to your question." I turned and started walking away.

I stopped at the sound of my sisters voice, "What is this about a bitch?"

"Nothing that concerns you Nora, Pam and I were only talking about a woman I fucked." I said turning toward her, giving her a smile that only a few people ever see. To everyone in this kingdom I was known as the ice prince, but I was kind to my sister, father and on occasion to Pam, they were the only people I loved.

"Oh, ok, Godric has some news for you, and let me say, they will turn your world upside down." She said grinning wickedly.

"Are you going to tell me these news?"

"No, I'd rather you hear it from him. He's the only one that'll be able to control you, once you find out." She said and walked away

I was left feeling puzzled as I walked into the throne room. I saw my maker speaking urgently with someone in a far off corner. They were speaking so low not even I could hear it. When Godric noticed me they instantly quieted and the other man left.

I walked up to him even more confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Eric, for once there is something right!" Godric said while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked from behind me.

"Pamela, will you please excuse Eric and I? I must speak to him in private." She nodded and walked away slowly.

Godric started walking to his study, which is the room behind the throne. I repeated Pam's question to him.

"Well, my child, first off let me tell you this,"he bore his gaze into me, his eyes telling me to be silent until he is done, " you are getting married."

"WHAT!?" I asked bewildered.

"Sit down and hear me out."

"What do you mean I'm getting married? When did this happen? Who am I supposedly marrying?" I growled out.

He looked at my sternly, "I said sit down and hear me out!"

I muttered quietly but did as I was told.

"Prince Niall," at that name I tensed, "and I have come to an agreement. We do not want our kingdom's to fight anymore, we feel to many lives have been lost because of it. At first all we were going to do was sign a treaty, but then I had a thought, why not bind our countries with marriage?"

"How could you even think about a truce with them?"

"I am a king, Eric, and a good king always knows when to stop, you must learn this, because you will be ruling the bound kingdoms one day. Now if you let me finish. I thought that to make sure that the prince wouldn't somehow break this treaty when our guards are down, that both our kingdoms would give up something that we both hold dear. I also thought of the outcome of the marriage. If you somehow had a baby with this fairy woman, think of how powerful it would be. A fairy vampire!" He said while grinning. "If we could somehow make it pledge its allegiance to our kingdom then we would be an unstoppable force!"

"What would this marriage require me to do?"

"Well of course, you'll have to stay loyal to her and stop sleeping around with all those-"

"Fuck no! I will sleep with whoever I damn well want! No sparkly pussy is gonna force me to only fuck her for the rest of our lives!" I yelled furiously.

"Then make some kind of deal with her, that she can fuck whoever she wants and you can fuck whoever you want, but if she doesn't agree you need to do it Eric. Niall tells me that she is very stubborn and unwilling to do anything she doesn't want to, so you may get what you want and you may not. As far as I know she doesn't even know that as soon as Niall signs those papers she will be yours."

"Who wouldn't want monogamy from me, Godric, look at me!"

"Do not assume that you know her when you've never even seen her. She may be like that or as far as she is concerned you could be the sexiest man on earth and she wouldn't give a fuck. Do not make me command you and make you do it against your will."

I sat back, furious, just wanting to leave, but I knew that this conversation wasn't over.

"Will I be able to meet her beforehand at least?" I spit out.

"Yes we are going to meet on neutral territory, you know the witches kingdom, and have a ball. There you will meet her and we will finalize the truce." He said calmly, expecting this from me.

"Will we be getting married there?"

"That I don't know. Niall and I are still discussing that. We will probably have it here since we cannot go in sunlight."

"What of the fairies scent?"

"We will have a witch mask their smell magically, all except for your future bride."

I cringed when he said"future bride," but continued on. "Why not hers?"

"So that you will get used to it. She doesn't smell as strong as the others fairies because she is not full blooded. Her grandmother was human or something like that."

"Can I at least know her name?"

"Yes, her name is Sookie."

"Who the fuck names their kid Sookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll be alternating POV's like this throughout the story. Hope you don't mind. Also Chapter one and this chapter are really just introduction chapter. So they are short and sweet, but I plan on making longer chapters and having them more in detail. Please Review, follow, and favorite! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The First Meeting

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I wanted it to be longer than the others and I was so busy this week. I just want to say THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I freaking love you guys. Now I'm gonna stop talking so that you can read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters. If I did then I would get Alexander Skarsgard to let me lick him, but alas. I only own the storyline and my own OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"So wait your telling me that unless you go and marry an enemy vampire, then the night kingdom will start a fight with us?" Jason asked still a bit confused.

"No, Jason, if we don't accept the truce and I don't marry a vampire prince, then they will declare war." I said for the fifth time.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of saying all that other stuff?"

"What are you talking about? I've been saying that this whole time!" I swear, this boy's stupidity is going to be the death of me. "Thats not the point. I just thought you should know being my brother and all."

"Well, are you going to go through with it?"

"Hell yes! I'm not putting our kingdom at risk for the selfish reason of wanting to marry someone I love."

"Sook, everyone in this kingdom loves you. They would fight for you if they had to and you know it."

"I don't want them to Jason. Thats my point, I don't need anyone dying 'cause of me," I whispered.

He sighed, "Look, we can talk more later but there are some things I have to do at the moment," He stood up, "See ya, sis."

I groaned and slumped back against my bed. There is no doubt that I'm marrying this guy but I still have the right to freak out about it. I wonder what it's going to be like. I wonder who he is. Not as a name or title but as a person, what kind of personality he has.

Niall gave me two days to get used to the idea that I'm meeting this Eric. We are going to travel to the Kingdom of Hecate to finalize the truce, that is when I will finally meet my "prince charming". Apparently there is going to be this grand ball and there will be a specific and special song dedicated to my intended and I. A ballgown is being made for me as I lay there on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Watch where you put that thing!" I said wincing as I felt a pin stab my ankle.<p>

"Sorry, Princess." Melany said, once again.

"Sorry Melany I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess I'm just a little bit grumpy from getting no sleep last night." I sighed. I had tossed and turned in that bed all night, never getting any rest. "I've told you how many times just to call me Sookie, I have known you all my life, you are family to me."

"Yes, well, you seem a bit on edge. Better safe then sorry." She said amused. "Plus it's funny how irritated you get when I address you formally."

I chuckled and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was pretty much done, all the seamstress needed to do was make sure it fits me, Melany had the pleasure of helping out, and when the seamstress had to run and get more thread, Melany had purposely started poking me with pins. I know she is only trying to lighten up my mood, and it worked every time, until I would look into the mirror, then I was reminded of why I was so grumpy.

My ball gown is light blue; it's floor-length and sleeveless. The corset has a twinkling lacy design that slowly fades as it runs down the dress. I must say it looks beautiful but all I can think of is why its being made. I also wonder what my wedding dress will look like if the seamstress keeps up with this style.

The seamstress walked back in and finished up, finally saying, "You're free to go."

As quickly as I could I changed and ran to my room. I had to get away from everyone, I know I should be spending as much time with the people I love as possible but I can't bring myself to face anyone right now. I slam onto my bed and lay on it for hours, just feeling numb. In only a fews days I will be giving up my freedom. The only way I know that I'll live with that is knowing that my people are safe. I found it getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning with false hope. Maybe this man will be a nice guy. Maybe someday I'll find myself loving him, even. I can't just assume he is going to be this horrible person just because he's a vampire.<p>

I walked into my great grandfather's study and asked him when we would be leaving.

"As soon as the witches gives us what we need."

I looked at him confused.

"Sookie, you didn't think we would be taking this long journey there did you?" he asked, amused.

"No, I assumed that we would just pop there."

"Oh we are but the witches casted a powerful spell surrounding their kingdom. No one can magically get into their kingdom unless given a trinket that has the blessing of an elder witch. That, my dear, is what we are waiting for." As soon as he finished his sentence, someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

A guard opened the door and wordlessly handed a small bag to my grandfather, then walked out, closing the door on his way.

"Ah, here we go, now we leave whenever everyone is ready to go." he said, looking into the pouch.

"Well give me an hour and I'll be ready to go." I said walking back to my room to properly dress.

I had no idea how I was suppose to dress considering the circumstances. I ended up wearing a white, knee-length, dress with red flowers all over it. Semi-casual it is. I slip on a pair of sandals and brushed my long blonde hair out, then dab a bit of makeup on.

"Sookie are you ready yet?" I heard my cousin Claudine asked.

"Yes I am, I was just leaving."

"Ok let me help you with your bags." She snapped her fingers and with a flash my bags disappeared.

"Claudine, I was perfectly fine with carrying my own bags."

"Well now you don't." she said simply.

"Where did you send them off to anyway?"

"Out to the garden, that's where everyone is meeting up before we leave. Which is where we should be right now." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the garden.

"Is everyone here?" He asked Claudine.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hey Claudine, why does everyone have to go together? I thought we could pop there individually." I whispered to her.

"Because we only have one trinket for one thing, and another some humans are coming with us and they can't pop. Now go get your bags."

Oh right.

"Everyone join hands." Nialls bellowing voiced echoed.

Everyone did and we all closed our eyes. Next thing I know, we are inside a big cold room.

"Good job, everyone." Niall said turning to address our welcomers.

"Niall, so good to see you again." Said the woman that seemed to be leading the group.

"Octavia, how have things been?"

"Very well, thank you."

"I would like to thank you for giving Godric and I the privilege of hosting our ball and truce here in Hecate."

"Oh, the elders and I have been waiting a long time for you two to finally call a truce. We are absolutely thrilled that you decided to do this."

He chuckled and said, "Octavia, this is my great granddaughter, Sookie."

"Ah, yes, one of the two beings that'll bind your kingdoms. Nice to meet you."

"Sookie this is Octavia, one of the Elders of Hecate."

I curtsied and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Amelia," Octavia called out. A girl not much older than I stepped forward, "please show the Princess to her room."

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled at her, gesturing to lead the way. We walked down corridor, after corridor, until I was sure I could never find my way out of this maze. Then finally Amelia stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, if you need anything there is a rope inside, just pull it."

"Amelia, are the others here?"

She seemed to know what I was talking about because she nodded, "They got here last night so that they didn't have to travel during the day or worrying about rushing tonight."

"And um… how do I find my way out of here?"

She smiled, "Go all the way down this hallway, it leads out to the foyer of the palace, from that room it'll lead you to the place you need to be." Then she walked away.

I opened the door, the room practically screamed "guest room". I was fine with that though, I'm more of a simple girl, rather than extravagance.

The day was almost over, in just a few short hours I meet the man I will spend the rest of my life with. I found myself doing everything I could to keep myself busy. Unpacking, reading, I even went as far as to practice small magic. Until finally walked out the door to wander around the palace.

I followed Amelias instructions and found the giant foyer. It had stairs on both sides and one other doorway in the middle. I walked over to it, it seemed just like the one I had just been in but with a few differences. I walked down the hallway, it led me to a bunch of turns and after a while I came across a window, it was just an ordinary window but looking out of it, I saw the moon high in the sky. It was night, the vampires were up and so was Eric.

I started walking back the way I came. When I reached a sharp turn I bumped into what seemed like a brick wall but walls don't have arms that catch you from falling.

"Oh sorry, my bad." I said, looking up at the man. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. That was all I could tell in such dim lighting but he seemed to have a strong jaw coupled with chiseled cheeks.

He smirked and let me go. He looked me up and down, said "What are you doing wandering these halls?"

"Just wondering around, it got pretty boring waiting in my room until nightfall."

"Well next time maybe you should wait in your room, that way you wouldn't bump into anyone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going."

He chuckled, but it sounded empty. "You were the one who wasn't looking in front of you, tell me is the wall really that interesting?"

"So you saw me then? And you didn't move out of the way? If you did we wouldn't having this argument."

"Exactly." He said. "I wanted to talk to you. I thought that maybe I could invite you back to my room."

I snorted. "And you're still trying?"

"Well, yes."

Then suddenly, before I could react, my hand flew and smacked him right across the face. I walked around him and as I walked away I said, "It was nice meeting you."

The nerve of that guy!

I walked back to my room pissed. I had to be there so that I could get dressed, and when I say that I could get dressed, I mean that Claudine is going to dress me. I opened my door to see her annoyed face, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged, not answering.

She knew that it would take to long to get it out of me, so she said, "Thats not important anyway. Here let me help you put on your dress."

I took of my sundress and bra, then stepped into my dresse. My cousin pulled it up and tied it up after I adjusted it. She spun me away from the mirror that I looking into and started applying makeup to my face. When she was done, she twisted part of my hair up into a bun and added a few flower pins here and there. She spun me back around so that I could get a good look at myself.

I held my breath, wow. My hair was out of my face and pulled back. My slender neck was bare, except for a few ringlets here and there. The flower pins in my hair were placed in all the right places and were the same shade of blue of my dress.

I slipped on the high heels Claudine handed me and walked outside of my room. Niall and Jason were waiting there for me.

"Wow, Sook, you look great."

"No, you look beautiful, Sookie." My great-grandfather said. I smiled at both of them and gave them a hug.

"Thank you. You look handsome as usual Grandfather," I glanced at Jason, in his suit, "You look great Jason, never thought I'd see you in a suit." I laughing.

"Sookie we should be leaving now, they are expecting us to be in the ballroom in five minutes." Niall said holding out his arm.

I nodded and took it.

We walked down the hallway, into the foyer and up the stairs, and opened the door at the top. Inside was a beautiful ballroom, but it wasn't the ballrooms decor that I was staring at.

I was staring at King Godric, who was talking to a man with blonde hair, I couldn't see his face because he had his back to me. As we walked closer Godric glanced at us and smiled. "Niall, wonderful to see you again. This must be the Princess." he said walking toward us, as he did the unknown man turned around with him, a polite smile on his face.

When I realized who it was, I stiffened. It was the jerk from the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the link to what Sookie's dress sort of looks like and what her hair sort of looks like:<strong>

**http collin forward slash forward slash tiny url dot com forward slash lcj55th**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Whoa guys, I'm lovin the love. All of you are probably bursting to find out how this talk goes. I'm not going to waste any more of your guy's time. I just have something to say. I love all the feedback I'm getting. So far everyone that review told me the story was great and they can't wait for more, and honestly I've never been more excited about anything! But one time someone reviewed telling me that Sookie could've used more humor and less anger and you would think someone would be annoyed. I wasn't, I FUCKING LOVED IT! I mean no one gets anywhere without criticism. That was like the best review I've ever got because now I know that I got to dial the prudeness down a little when it comes to Sookie. I honestly had no idea how to go about that first meeting but I wanted it to happen and DAMN IT, IT WAS DECENT! Haha. I'm done now…**

**Also I am curious as to the age group that is reading my story, if it isn't too personal I'd like to know, please. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters. Charlaine Harris very creatively did that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I snapped opened my eyes right as the sun had fully set. I took in my surroundings of the room I'd been assigned to and stood up. I felt my fangs throb and my throat scorched with hunger as I got dressed. I hadn't eaten or had sex since I found out about the marriage. I was so angry about that if I had eaten then I would've killed everyone in sight. I needed to take the edge off though. I am now willing to risk it. I needed to feed, fuck and get dressed before 11:00pm, which was when I'd meet the Fairy Princess. So walked out my room dead set on just doing that with the first girl I see.

As I was about to walk around a corner, it took me 5 seconds to fully gaze at a girl who wasn't looking in front of her as she walked. She had gold waves running to the middle of her back and her skin was bronzed to perfection. She wore a white dress with red flowers spotted all over it that went down to her knees and clung to all the right curves. In a word she was fuckable.

As she walked she ran into me and I reached out to make sure she didn't fall. She looked up at me and I saw that she had sky blue eyes and plump pouty lips.

"Oh sorry, my bad." she said in a shaky voice.

I smirked and asked, "What are you doing wandering these halls?"

"Just wondering around, it got pretty boring waiting in my room until nightfall." she said in a more stable voice.

"Well next time maybe you should wait in your room, that way you wouldn't bump into anyone." I said in a voice I thought was charming.

"Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going."

I chuckled. "You were the one who wasn't looking in front of you; tell me is the wall really that interesting?"

"So you saw me then? And you didn't move out of the way? If you did we wouldn't having this argument."

But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of talking to you, is what I said in my mind, sarcastically.

Out loud I said, "Exactly. I wanted to talk to you. I thought that maybe I could invite you back to my room."

She snorted softly. "And you're still trying?"

"Well, yes."

A look of irritation flashed through her blue eyes and she reached up and slapped me clear across the face. Then she walked around me telling me how nice it was to meet me. Usually I would be infuriated. No one has ever slapped me. Not even when I was a child. Yes I fought with people but I was never slapped. This time though, I merely chuckled, and continued on with my search of dinner.

Eventually I found someone very tasty and when I was done, I felt much better. I started getting dressed and just as I was about to leave Pam walked in.

"My, my, you clean up nice Northman."

"Thank you, Pam, but I have no time for flattery; Godric will be expecting me to meet him in the ballroom soon."

I got to the ballroom just as Godric did. "Eric, are you ready to meet your future bride?"

"No, but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"You'll always have a choice, my child. I have not lived as long as I have and done what I have done for you, to not live the rest of your undead existence happily."

"Of course, Master."

He glanced behind me and smiled. "Niall, wonderful to see you again. This must be the Princess."

I turned around and stood before me was the girl I first ran into in the hall. Only this time her hair was up showing off her neck, and she was wearing a long blue dress that made her blue eyes pop.

I smiled politely, and just slightly bowed my head. "Your majesty, Princess." I said to both of them.

"Eric, nice to meet you." The princess said reaching out to shake my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"Sookie." Niall said to her, nudging her just slightly.

She nodded and gave me a wide smile.

I reached out took her hand and kissed it. "May I please speak to my future bride alone?"

"Yes." Niall said while Godric said, "Of course."

I led her to the left of the ballroom entrance by her hand and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were the princess?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well looks like we were both wrong."

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I was hungry."

"Well I don't act like that when I'm hungry."

"Then you have never felt the hunger I have." I said amused. Music started playing in the background and I had an idea. "Let me make it up to you; dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to take.

She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion but took my hand anyway. I led her out to the middle of the ballroom and slid my hand to the middle of her back, pulling her close to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and with our hands still clasped together we danced.

"So how do you feel about us getting married?" I asked easing into the conversation.

"I hate it, of course. No one likes being forced into things they don't want, but if it means keeping everyone safe, then I'll do it."

"Excuse my bluntness, but what exactly is our relationship going to be?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked feigning innocence. "Eric, my grandfather has told me a lot about you. I know your reputation. Are you asking me if I'm going to let you keep sleeping around with whores?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Actually, yes, that was one of the things I was asking you. More to the point, though, is us getting married changing anything in our everyday lives? Besides us living together, of course."

"Yes." she said, determination written all over her face. "I'm gonna let you sleep around if you choose to but only if it has to do with feeding. That's probably just about as much as you have sex anyway, but it'll make me feel like I'm not being cheated on."

"Am I to show you the same courtesy?" I asked, thinking she has probably been with a lot of men already and doesn't want to change it.

"Obviously you have some interest in having sex with me, if you hit on me earlier, but I have no interest in having sex with you. So yes that is our deal."

I felt a tap at my shoulder and I turned to see Godric at my side. "May I please dance with the princess?"

I nodded and stepped away. He took her in his arms as I walked toward Pam and Nora.

"Godric must've known how spectacular she looks to even think about you two getting married." Pam said, eyeing Sookie. "What I wouldn't give to have a whack at her."

"If she is inclined to do anything with you, then she is all yours." I said chuckling.

She looked at me sharply, "Eric I would watch what the fuck you say. If in a few days you feel the same, then I will have at it, but for now I will let it slide."

"Pamela, what makes you say this?" I asked, curious.

"It's just that if I make a move now and later on you end up having feelings for her, I will most likely be punished."

"This is me you're talking to, I don't form feelings."

"But you can become very protective." Nora said, butting in.

"Nora-"

"I think I will go talk to her." Pam said walking over to Godric and Sookie, asking to dance with her.

"Eric, why is it so hard to believe that you could possibly have feelings for this woman. Everyone may think you're heartless but I don't and if you show you real self to this woman she won't either." Nora said, before a man came up and asked her to dance. I watched her walk away then glanced over at Pam and Sookie. Something Pam has said to her made her blush a deep red. It ran so far down that I wondered where else it reached.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" I heard a voice say nearby. I glanced behind me and saw Niall looking at Sookie too, but he was obviously talking to me.

"Yes, she is. I'm honored that she and I are getting married."

"Stop with the pleasantries Northman. I love my great granddaughter very much and I am not going to hand her off to you unless, I get something from you." He said now looking at me square in the eyes.

"I want you to make an oath to me. Swear that you will protect her with your life."

"Niall, with all due respect-"

"Swear it, Eric." He said reaching out his hand.

I rolled my eyes but I decided to humor him. "I swear that I will protect Princess Sookie with my life, for as long as we both shall live." I said reaching out to shake his hand. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and sliced one of my fingers with a small knife. Blood poured out of it and more did as he squeezed it. He pressed his bleeding thumb to my finger, muttered a few unrecognizable words, and then, suddenly I felt a rush of power take over me. When it was over, he whispered, "Your oath is now bound by blood." And he walked away.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ Now not only do I have to marry her against my will but I have to protect her, too? Of course I knew that to some degree I had to make sure she wouldn't be damaged but I would kill her before I risked my life. _BUT NOW_… now I _HAVE_ to risk my life. _DAMN IT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I recently watched a movie called Zoolander and it took me a minute but I realized Alexander Skarsgard is in it. I was like holy shit he acts like an idiot model but is still totally hot and his hair looks more golden orange then golden yellow. You guys gotta watch that movie.<strong>

**Edit (9/11): Sorry for some reason this chapter came out as gibberish**


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscing

**Guys I'm so sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I've been so busy. Here it is, though! Read on! Oh yea! So two things have been brought to my attention about the story so far. One of them being that Eric isn't being all that sassy. After rereading through the whole story, I've got to say that I agree. So read a few stories, watched a few shows and am ready to give you a sassier Eric. The other thing was pointed out by a friend of mine who helps me work out the kinks of this story every now and then. I forgot to incorporate Sookie's telepathy, you know, the biggest thing about Sookie. I'm not just gonna go on with this chapter and just BAM! she reads minds. No I'm gonna ease everyone into it, make something of it. Use it. So I'm sorry for the mishap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the True blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries characters. I only own the storyline and my own OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie Pov<strong>

I thumped onto my bed, emotionally and physically exhausted. It had been a long night and my cheeks ache from giving everyone my fake crazy Sookie smile. I had no idea how this night was going to go, but never in a million years did I expect the asshole I met in the hall to be my future husband. When he turned around and nodded at me politely, I froze, all I could do was nod my head for fear of having word diarrhea. Then when he took my hand and led me off onto the dance floor my mouth just kinda talked without permission. All I could think about was how stupid I was for slapping this guy. Hey, he deserved it. And honestly I had a feeling that he always acted like a dick, even when he wasn't hungry. And he didn't have to know that I am a virgin either because I'm gonna make it my life's mission to make sure he never takes my virginity. I refuse to let him be my first. Not that I'm ever having sex with him, 'cause I'm not. Not even if I think his eyes are the most intense shade of blue that I've ever seen, or if he can pull off shoulder length hair when a lot of other men couldn't, or even if, as I danced with him, I could feel how muscular and rock hard his upper body was (I'm not even going there with his lower half). And you know what I don't think any of those things.

Oh, now I got myself all worked up. Lets think about other things that went on tonight. Oh! I almost forgot what Godric said. He was such a gentleman, he acted nothing like Eric.

* FLASHBACK *

Suddenly the King was by our side asking if he could dance with me. Eric glanced back at me, nodded and handed me off to him. Godric took Eric's place and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Sookie. I have been looking forward to this ever since Niall and I came up with the agreement."

Now why couldn't Eric have said something along those lines?, I thought.

"And what did he say instead?" Godric asked, with a puzzled expression.

Oh god,I said that out loud. "Oh it was nothing, we kind of met earlier tonight by accident. We ran into each other in one of the hallways. He didn't know who I was, and I didn't know who he was."

"And?"

So I told him how the whole encounter went down. At the end I sheepishly told him, "Then I slapped him and walked away, saying how nice it was to meet him."

Godric bursted into laughter and said, "Wow, I have been waiting for someone other then me to do that for a long time. Sounded like he deserved it."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, he kind of did."

"I hope that first impression didn't scare you off. He really is an honorable vampire, he just shows it in his own unique way."

* END OF FLASHBACK *

I laughed, remembering what happened about five minutes later.

* ANOTHER FLASHBACK *

At this point a strange woman named Pam is dancing with me. And she starts out talking to me with, "Damn, you smell delicious."

"Um…thanks?"

"You're welcome." She said, giving me a fangy smile.

"So you are?"

"I am Eric's progeny." I gave her a blank look. She laughed and said. "How much do you know about vampires?"

"Well I know you all were once human. And that Faery scent drives you crazy. I grew up being taught that the moment a vampire gets a whiff of me, that they would most likely rape me and drain me dry."

"Young vampires without self-control would. But there are none here. Eric made me a vampire, that's what being his progeny means."

"Is Eric going to try and turn me into a vampire?"

"That I do not know, but I guarantee that he will try to fuck you and feed you his blood many times. He will most likely succeed."

I blushed from head to toe and squeaked out, "He most certainly will not, there is no way in hell that will ever happen."

"If you say so. Hey, maybe he won't succeed, but maybe I will." She chuckled, smirking.

"Pam!"

"Come on, a girl always needs her girlfriends."

I sputtered. "Well this girl doesn't!"

* END OF FLASHBACK *

I was a little flustered at that moment, but by the end of the night I started getting used to her advances. Speaking of the end of the night, my Grandfather had volunteered Eric to walk me to my bedroom. I had expected him to try to seduce me again, but all I got was his silence. He seemed deep in thought, and furious. When we got to my door, he stopped looked at me, nodded, and said "Sookie" emotionlessly, then walked away. I had to admit, though it was awkward, I was relieved. Then about five minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

* THE LAST FLASHBACK OF THE CHAPTER *

I had just taken off my dress, and was getting into my nightgown when i heard someone knocking on my door, I threw on a robe and walked over to the door. I opened it, and to my surprise, Eric is there."Have dinner with me tonight."He said,not asked, just said.

"No." I went to close the door.

He held it open and said, "Why?"

"Eric, it is 2am and I'm tired. I don't want to have this conversation."

"The sooner you say yes, the sooner I leave."

I smiled, "No." I said trying to close the door.

Again he blocked it, "Fine let's skip dinner and meet up here in your room."

I looked at him horrified, "NO!"

"Then, dinner it is. I'll be here at 8." He said and in a flash, he was gone. I fell onto the door, making it slam close.

What the hell just happened?

* END OF YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK *

And now I lay here, on my bed trying to go to sleep, because apparently I have a big date in…I looked at the clock….17 hours. As I drift off to sleep, I wonder how the night will go.

* * *

><p>It was 7:59pm and I had been waiting for Eric for 10 minutes. I got up and I open the door when I heard someone knocking on it. Standing in the doorway was, surprise surprise, Eric. He was dressed in a black, button down, tight, long sleeved shirt. Only the sleeves were rolled up showing off his forearms. Did I mention the shirt was tight? It left nothing to imagine with how it fit every muscle. He wore dark jeans to match and had tied his hair out of his face. He looked me up and down and I saw a flash of lust cross his face, making me blush. I guess wearing a dress with a plunging v-neck wasn't a good idea.<p>

"Sookie, are you ready to go?" He asked, his deep voice breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter I'm probably going to continue on with Sookie's POV then transition into Eric's. Hope all of you liked this chapter :) please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Horrid Begining

**OK so someone left a review about getting someone to make Eric jealous and all that and that person was a guest so here is my response: Way ahead of you. I already got something totally horrifying cooked up in my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own the SVM/True blood characters. I only own my own OC's and (maybe) the story line. Now without further ado:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Sookie, are you ready to go?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes." I answered. He offered me his elbow, but I pretended to ignore him and said, "after you."

His lips twitched, as if he were trying not to smile. He then nodded and walked down the hallway swiftly. I followed behind him taking my own time, but making sure he stays in site. After about five minutes of that, he turned around and said, "You are walking too slowly."

I kept on walking toward him saying, "You're walking too quickly, in a hurry?"

"I see no point in being slow. Fast is better."

I smiled and said, "I'm sure it is for you, and I'm sure you use that same logic when picking out a whore to sleep with."

"In my defense, at least 10% percent of the women I've slept with were not whores."

"I'm sure they told themselves that throughout the whole encounter."

He chuckled and after a long silence started walking toward our destination. He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was following him, which I was, and said, "You have surprised me yet again, Ms. Stackhouse."

"How is that?"

"Not a lot of people can make me laugh."

"Hm, I can believe that." I muttered, finally catching up to him with my slow pace. He suddenly stopped at a door then stepped back allowing me to open it. When I did, I opened it to a room no bigger than my bedroom with a window that leads to the large palace garden. Inside was a table, set for two and a cart with one covered silver plate on it, two wine glasses, and two wine aerators (one filled with wine and one filled with a dark red substance that I knew wasn't wine). "Well, this is nice." I said, walking farther into the room.

"Please sit." Eric said, walking over the cart and preparing our drinks.

"Eric, may I ask you a question?" I asked, sitting down.

"You may ask, but I might not have an answer." He answered, walking back to the table, placing the glasses down, then sitting down.

"Why did you ask me here tonight?"

"I do not think you would like my answer Sookie." He said, studying my face.

I took a sip of my wine then said, "Try me."

Suddenly his fangs were out, gleaming in the dim lighting, with an audible pop. "Don't tempt me." He growled out as I internally wince.

"Eric! You put those fangs away right now and answer me!" I exclaimed, blushing my ass off.

He chuckled before snipping his fangs away and said, " Last night I saw you blush the same exact way and like last night, I wonder how far down it goes." His gaze slowly traveled from face to my chest.

"Eric Northman! My eyes are a little bit higher than where you're looking!" I said as I felt my blush deepen.

He laughed again and said "Sookie you need a sense of humor."

"I assure you I have one, but not when you go and talk like that."

He eyed me, and then something flickered across his face, he seemed to realize something but before he could get a word out the door slammed open. In it stood Pam, she glanced at me but quickly averted her gaze to Eric.

"I need to speak with you." She demanded.

"Is it important?" Eric spit out.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

He snickered and got up out of his chair. He walked over to me, kissed my hand and said, "I will be right back."

He followed Pam out the door and I was left alone before we could even start dinner. So I started alone. When I was about halfway done someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it. A man a few years older than me stood in the doorway. He was a few inches taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes. "May I help you?" I asked him, confused.

"Is Prince Eric in here? I was told to give him a message from his sister."

"No he left about ten minutes ago to talk to a woman named Pam."

"Really? But wasn't he suppose to have dinner with you?"

"Yes, but apparently he had matters to attend to."

"And now you're all alone? That's messed up."

"Well I'd offer you some food to keep me company but there was only enough for one."

"I can still sit in here for awhile, until Eric gets back."

I smiled at him, "I'd like that. I'm Sookie."

"Oh, I know that, you're the buzz of the castle. My name is Sam. Sam Merlotte."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"What is it Pam?" I growled out. I was furious. I felt like I was finally getting through to Sookie. Then she had to barge in and interrupt us. I led her out to the garden and started demanding answers.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know how it was going." She said studying her nails, "of course, I was hoping to find you both in a compromising position when I walked in but I guess you haven't gotten to it yet."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it?"

"Fuck no, that's not it. I was going through the books on that bar we manage back at the kingdom and something doesn't add up. Someone is stealing money from us."

"Have you checked the human staff?"

"Yes, but none of them knows anything. None of the vamps on staff would try any of that shit but who knows?"

"Wait, Pamela, why did you suddenly decide to go through the books?"

"Well, a witch named Amelia has caught my interest and we agreed to spend some quality time together but she can't until later on tonight. I got bored, so it was either bother you or do something I've been putting off for months. And bothering you wasn't that much of an option."

I glared at her. "Well anyway, Do what you can to find out who did it, and get back to me."

"We might not be able to find out who did it until we go back home. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes. Now can I get-" I stopped talking suddenly and just stared into the window that led into the room Sookie and I were having dinner in. There was a man in there with her and they were laughing. She playfully swatted his arm in response to whatever he said. This man knows her for five minutes and he can make her laugh in seconds, but I have yet, too! I've known her for nearly twenty-four hours! All of a sudden I became animalistically enraged. I felt protective toward her, even a little jealous. I bolted toward the room and slammed the door open. Just as quickly they became silent and just stared at me.

"Your majesty-"the man started but I interrupted, "Get out." I said quietly.

"But sir I-" I walked over to him and got in his face saying, "I said get out." I whispered firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got that out of the way. Sorry it took so long. There's a short little chappy I wanted to get out of the way.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

**Man guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but I'm making it up to you. By monday I will be posting two more chapters. I hope you guys can forgive me! :)**

**Someone asked me how the kingdoms were set up and here is my answer for all to see:**

**Picture Mickey Mouse's head. The Night and Day kingdoms are the ears and the Kingdom of Hecate is the head. The Night and Day kingdoms have a large forest separating them. The Kingdom of Hecate has a large wall and a river surrounding the kingdom, and a powerful spell. The Day kingdom has a force field surrounding it to keep out vampires that are craving Fae blood. The Night kingdom doesn't really have something to separate it from the other kingdoms, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm merely the genius that (might've) come up with this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Eric Northman! You let him finish right now! He has a legitimate reason for being here! He was sent here to deliver a message to you." Sookie said, raising her voice.

I turned from the man's face and glared at her. "He can tell me when dinner is over."

"Dinner is practically over already. You weren't here for it because Pam's information couldn't wait until _after dinner_." Her gaze ablaze with anger. "Now stop being an ass and just listen to Sam! If you'll excuse me, I think this dinner is over, so I'm leaving."

"Sookie!" I growled out as she stomped out of the room. I followed her out the door and ran in front of her, blocking her way.

"Eric, move. I want to go to my room."

"No, not until you tell me why you are upset."

She gave me a look, and said, "I'm upset because you threatened a man for no good reason and you were rude to him. You had no reason to act like that." She walked around me and this time I made no move toward her.

When she was out of sight I went back to "Sam" and spit out, "What do you want?"

"Well I told Sookie that I had a message from your sister but it's not. It's from Alcide Herveaux."

I froze and whispered, "What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I had such a fun time with Sam. It was a shame that Eric had to barge in and ruin it. I walked down the hall and finally found my room through this maze of a castle. I walked into the room, walked into the bathroom and stripped down. After turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up, I stood under the rush of the water. After doing what I needed to do, I got out.

Five minutes later I lay in my bed. I feel a little weird. I hadn't had that much to drink. Only one or two glasses of wine. I found myself getting really tired. So tired that not long after I fell asleep.

_I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and someone with a deep voice calling my name. I blinked few times and glanced toward the voice. Eric sat there, eyes gleaming, smiling broadly. "Eric?"_

_"Sookie, good you're awake. You passed out on me for a few minutes." He loomed his body over mine and I realized on was lying on the ground outside._

_Without my permission, I found myself saying, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I was a little tired. You did keep me up all night." Then I heard myself giggling._

_He dipped his head and started kissing up my neck. Whoa stop that!,I tried to say, but all I ended up doing was stretching my neck out a little more for him to have better access. I groaned when he started sliding his hand up my thigh, sending shivers throughout my body._

_"Maybe we should continue what we started." He said in a husky voice._

_"Started? I thought we finished it." I said while my traitor hands ran up his chest._

_He chuckled. "That? That, my Sookie, was only the beginning."_

_I blushed and raised my eyebrow, "Oh, really?"_

_"Sookie, you are playing with fire every time you raise your eyebrow like that. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He growled out._

_"Oh, you were serious about that?" I teased him._

_He pressed his body tighter against mine and I felt just how serious he was. "Yes I was." He brushed his lips against mine ever so slightly, leaving me craving for more, before pressing his lips more firmly against mine. His hands slid higher up my body and one of them cupped one of my breast while the other one tangled its fingers in my hair. The one on my breast squeezed slightly, making me gasp, giving him a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. It wasn't long until I was gasping for breath. He let my mouth go and kissed down my jaw line, down my neck, and stop in the nook of my neck. I heard a snip and felt him scrape his fangs just slightly on my skin._

_"Yes, Eric, bite me."_

I woke up panting for dear life. What the hell was that?

**So this chapter is a bit short but there are going to be two more by Monday so don't fret my fans.**


	8. Chapter 8: Russell Fucking Edgington

**Like I promised, here is another one and its strictly one POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I froze and whispered, "What happened?"

"Well its just what you thought, Russell Edgington is out for Godric." Sam said.

I glanced around the room and said, "Not here, follow me."

I walked out the room and led him to the large library.** (A/N: That means that the library is huge,like gigantic, but Eric has seen so many in his lifetime that it doesn't impress him.)** I walked to a secluded area and walked into a small room in the back.

"How did you find this dusty old place?"

"The first night I was here I roamed around the castle. Making myself familiar with everything in for situations like this. Now tell me what happened." I explained walking to a chair and desk I had placed in here the night before and sitting down.

"Well as you know Alcide has been spying on Russell for the past five years, never has Russell given a hint of treachery but about a month ago, Alcide found something out from the other Weres that Russell recruits, something that only recruits of ten years ever get. Russell is giving them his blood Eric. Alcide found out from one recruit that got cocky and was fed blood for the first time. Said that Russell was building an army. He wants the throne back. He feels it should be his because he is older." Sam explained.

"There is a reason he is not king anymore. He will never be king again as long as I live." I hissed out.

"Why is that? Why can't he be king?" He asked, puzzled.

"Let's just say that he wanted it all when there was one thing he couldn't have no matter what."

"Oh and Alcide thinks that Russell has a few spies set on you and Godric. I would watch out if I were you."

"We have many enemies Sam. I've been 'watching out' for over a thousand years. Now leave, I must think alone."

"Is there anything you want me to tell Alcide?"

"Just tell him to sit tight and await for my instructions. I should have a plan within the next two days."

He nodded and left.

Russel out to get the throne was no surprise but the knowledge that Russell is feeding werewolves his ancient blood is new. I had to know how long he had been doing it. When I was human my mother was slaughtered by vampire blood filled werewolves and they tried to kill Godric and I, too. Nora had not been born yet. I needed to know if it was Russell who sent them. At that time Godric had been king for 100 years and Russell was still pissed off so theres a motive.

I closed my eyes and summoned my progeny, "Pam."

About 30 seconds later I felt her presence behind me. When I looked at her she seemed irritated. "What is it Eric? I was enjoying the witch I met earlier when you summoned me. This better be important."

"Russell Edging is building an army against Godric and could possibly be the man that killed my mother." I said, quietly.

"Oh, shit, that is important."

"I will make this fast Pam, when we go home we must start making plans to deal with this. For now go and enjoy your witch. I just thought you should know so that it will give you time to think of ideas."

"Yes master." She said bowing her head and walked out the room. I needed to find someone to eat tonight before it gets too late. Octavia had explained that there were donors for everyone that had come but I wanted something else and I went out in search of it.

Eventually I found someone slightly tasteful. After I fed from her and fucked her I headed to my room. The sun was coming up and I started to faintly feel its pull. When I got to my room I realized that there was something off about Sookie. I I tried to recall everything I know about her. She was beautiful and smelled…...smell. That was it she didn't have a scent. The faeries must've masked it for this occasion.

As I lay in my bed, with the sun quickly rising, just before I slip into the darkness, I hear her.

_"Yes, Eric, bite me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh another cliffy. This one is also a bit short but there will be another one tomorrow or monday! Well there you go ^.^ Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Night

**And here is the last one I'm going to post until this weekend. Or who knows? Maybe I post one early. I'm sorry this one is late but I had it done yesterday I just forgot to post it. Oh and this story is set in modern times but instead of technology like security systems or iPhones, there is magic. Eric and Pam still owns their own bar as you were able to tell a few chapters ago. You know, some of you guys keep on jumping the gun on what I'm gonna do with this story. I don't if that's a bad thing or not because it makes it predictable….. Fortunately all of you were wrong on how Eric heard her say that, but one of you were right about one thing. Not saying what though. Oh and I'm sorry if there were some grammatical errors the past few chapters. A friend who usually looks over theses chapters and fixes them has been sick with Bronchitis. Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm just going to make Eric and Sookie sign away their lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Come, Sookie. Its time to sign the treaty and leave." My great-grandfather said to me.

I nodded and followed him, leaving my assigned room. Claudine had woken me up early in the morning and explained the whole ordeal to me. When nightfall came we were to sign the documents that will make how truce and marriage official. I had to sign it to for that reason. Then we were going to go home and I wasn't going to see Eric again until the wedding. But I did have to see him today, unfortunately. He's going to sign the documents, too.

As I followed my grandfather I thought about last night. I hadn't been able to sleep much after having that dream, or nightmare more like it. Everytime I closed my eyes I would be staring into his, feel his hand run up my leg, or his lips all over my body. Yes I think Eric is attractive but I also think he is a rude asshole. I would never let him do things like that do me. I shivered. Any of those things.

"Sookie." I faintly heard.

I shook out of my reverie and saw my grandfather looking at me expectantly. We were in a large study. Octavia's study I'm guessing since I see her sitting in one of the chairs placed around a square table. There were five chairs two on one side, two opposite of them, and the one Octavia was sitting in at the head of the table. In one of the two pairs of chairs sat Godric and Eric. I glanced away and sat in the chair opposite of Eric keeping my eyes on the papers in front of us. Niall sat next to me, opposite of Godric and next to Octavia.

"Alright, shall we get this over with?" Godric asked. We all nodded and agreed to start.

"Octavia is here as a third-party, to witness the first part of binding our kingdoms. She is invited to the wedding to be there for the second part." Niall explained to me. I nodded and smiled at her.

She bowed her head slightly and said, "I am honored to be here."

There were four pieces of paper that needed five signatures each. There were only two documents that needed to be signed but there needed to be copies so that both kingdoms get one. Niall took one of the papers and its copy and handed me one. Godric did the same with the others.

I read the paper I had with interest considering it affected my whole life. It basically stated that both kingdoms were to no longer to fight and were to only be peaceful toward each other. I glanced at Niall and saw him signing his paper, so I did the same. When we were done we switched with Godric and Eric. When we did made the mistake of looking at Eric. He captured my eyes with his piercing gaze and I felt myself flush. I quickly snatch the paper out of his hand and through mine in his face, tearing my gaze away. I skimmed down the paper that simple stated that Eric and I were to be married for the purpose of there being peace between our kingdoms. I scribbled out my signature and this went on until all five signatures (Octavia signed them, too.) were on all four pages.

Niall stood up and addressed everyone. "My people and I must go now, it is getting late. Sookie."

We all stood and filed out the door. Octavia, saying goodbye, also told us that she had matters to attend to and she closed her study door behind her. Niall and Godric went off talking about who knows what, leaving Eric and I alone.

He stepped closer to me and quietly said, "Sookie," while he put his large hand on my arm.

I shuffled back and gave him my wide crazy Sookie smile. "It was nice to meet you Eric. I look forward to seeing you again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and make sure all of my things are ready to go."

For a second I thought I saw hurt flash across his eyes but I must've been seeing things because It was gone within a second. I walked around him and left but before I was out of hearing range I thought I heard him say, "I'm sorry, Sookie."

But again I must've been hearing things because that's not something Eric Northman would say.

When everyone was ready we met back in the hall that we had first popped into when we got here and popped home.

What I'm wondering though is that why was it that I was sad to leave?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes why is that Sookie? I guess we will have to see.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more chapters! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: That Empty Feeling

**Hello awesome fans that like my story! ****As you can tell I changed my username! It was once NewInTown and now it's The-Busy-Book-Worm.**** I am so sorry for not posting any chapters the past couple of weeks. I'm still in school and spring break has just started, meaning I had midterms and essays due and it was hell. Whenever I caught a break I did write bits and pieces of this chapter though. I may or may not have time to write and post another chapter because I have a lot planned for spring break. Baby showers, family visits, Megacon, etc. I will try though. I hope you all can forgive me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm just taking them home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie acted weird when we signed those papers. Something was bothering her, or someone. I have a feeling it was me. When she brushed me off quickly I knew something was off. I felt I had to apologize to her for the night before, but she didn't give me the chance. Adding on top of the piling hill that is my confusion is why I was sad to see her go. I've only known her for days and yet she makes me….feel. What am I saying? I'm the Prince of Ice! No one has ever made me feel and no one ever will. Well, for the exception of Pam, Godric, and Nora. Of course it could have been my blood in her system that was affecting her. Yes, I snuck some of my blood in her wine. I did it to help protect her, it could help if anything happened to her, should any truce-opposers become bold.

"Eric, stop that." I faintly heard. I shook myself out of my revere to see my sister, Nora, staring at me.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"That! You're staring of into space again. That's nearly the millionth time I've caught you doing that in the past three days. What makes your mind wander so much?"

"I'm fine Nora. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You always have a lot on your mind, but you never acted like this. Is it about your silly bar?"

I glared at her, sometimes she was a real pain. "No." I said, walking away.

"Hey! We were not done talking. Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Nora, I do not care that the royal seamstress is taking too long with another one of your dresses."

"That is not what I said, Eric. I said that you need to talk to Pam. She won't stop interrogating everyone in the palace about what's going on at your bar. It's making everyone edgy."

"Well maybe if someone fessed up, Pam wouldn't have to make everyone feel edgy." I growled and sped away.

It was true, Pam was going on a rampage. We couldn't seem to find who it was no matter who we torture, compel, or promise rewards. Although I have to admit, it all was far from my mind nowadays. I only seemed to be wondering these halls empty, the lifestyle, or undead lifestyle that I once led no longer suited me. I've been around for a thousand plus years, never in those years have I felt like this. Honestly? I had no idea why. For once, in my entire existence, I was clueless. Of course, ever the romantic, Nora thought I was smitten. Over the past couple of days, she has teased me here and there, Sookie this, Sookie that. She wonders why I am avoiding her, though, I'm not doing a very good job, if she keeps on finding me.

I walked off the palace grounds and took off to the sky. Flying always emptied my mind completely of all worries and thoughts. My feelings would dissipate, and all I could feel was the wind howling through my hair. This trip was short though, I was heading towards the bar I co-owned with Pam, Fangtasia. At least one of us needed to make an appearance every night to "whoo" the crowd. With Pam interrogating everyone, that left me to be there. I landed silently and walked through the back door that is only for employee use.

I walked into my office, grabbed a bottle of donor blood, and a glass. After, I walked out to the bar and sat in my chair. I poured myself a glass of blood and watch the crowd in boredom as I sipped it. I've been drinking bottled blood since I got home, blood from the source doesn't seem as appealing as it used to. A week ago, if you had told me that I was refusing to drink from the source, I would've laughed in your face and ripped your throat out to prove you wrong.

I glanced up to see a woman walking toward me. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a dress that left nothing to imagine what was underneath and she oozed desperation. To all the other humans in the bar, she seems confident, but I, along with the other vampires, could hear the nervous flutter of her heart. She stopped about a foot away from me and stood there waiting.

I looked at her for another few seconds then started getting bored so I sought to preoccupy myself but pouring myself another glass of blood. The next time I glanced at her she looked enraged, so I finally said, "You know, just standing there isn't going to get you anywhere. If you are going to say something, say it."

Her so-called confidence deflated as she uttered out, "I…uh…I want to satisfy you tonight. I'm offering myself to you." She said it so low that only I was able to hear it.

I stared at her, amused, but it was short-lived because I quickly sobered up and said to her with a cold face, "No." Then went about my business of pleasing the crowd.

"No?" she said outraged.

One second I'm enjoying my delicious glass of blood, the next I was so close to her that she jumped back and hit a nearby wall, then backed up. I went along with her until she could no longer move and said, "You will never be able to satisfy me. Do you want to know why? You are simply unworthy of being even near me. Luckily for you I'm feeling generous tonight, but not that generous. You will leave my bar, never come back, and never speak to me again. If you know who I am, than use your imagination on how I will punish you if you do. I am Eric fucking Northman, do not ever make the mistake of thinking that you are better than I am. You are not."

I turned around and walked back to my seat and continued sipping my nourishment. She started tearing up and ran out the door.

Sam walked into the bar and I remembered that he was supposed to come by and get information on what Alcide has to do. I got up and walked up to him, nodded and led him into my office.

"You're Highness." He said.

"Merlotte, let's get this done and over with."

He nodded and I handed him a slip of paper.

He read it and looked up at me in confusion. "Ummm…what? '1' Just '1'? Are you sure?"

"Alcide and I talked over many scenarios on what I was going to do when he found out what Russell was up to. He will know what it means." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Well only for this chapter! :D<strong>

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Aunt Sookie

**OMG I had an awesome Spring Break! I went to the beach, went to a baby shower for my best friend, went down south to visit family and friends, and went to Megacon in Orlando! I saw so many of my favorite characters there ranging from Thor to Ruby Rap from that movie The Fifth Element. I got so many pictures with them, too. I am embarrassed to say that I fan-girled all over their asses. Literally, some of them had seriously nice asses. I went to see the Torchwood panel with a friend, even though I've never seen it before but now I want to! If you don't know what that is, it's when a few important characters from the cast sit and answer questions for like an hour. And let me tell you they didn't hold back! If you don't know what Torchwood is, it's a spin off from Doctor Who. If you don't know what Doctor Who is then… well… oh well. I didn't see anyone from True Blood there…sadly… but I had lots of fun! Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own my own OC's and (maybe) the plot. I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters or plot. I'm just giving Sookie a tan and a hangover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I felt a breeze run across my skin. It jolted me awake from my trance. There was a beautiful meadow with a stream beside it that was about a mile away from the castle grounds. When I was a little girl I would go there and play in the water with my brother, but he no longer went with me whenever I went. I now only come here when I needed to be alone. Ever since we signed those papers about a week ago the castle has been a-buzz with plans for the wedding. I needed to get away, so I made my way here, laid out and soaked in the sun. After awhile I had found myself dozing, I was soundly sleeping until that breeze woke me up. Fortunately, my nap was dreamless, I didn't think of him. It surprised me because ever since our "date night" I have only dreamt of him and nothing else.

Grandfather was telling me yesterday that Preston Pardloe was sad to hear the news. He quickly moved on, though, now he is going after a distant cousin of mine. I think her name was Veranda, or some name like that. I was relieved when he told me, now I only have to deal with one man. Or vampire.

Thinking that I had tanned enough for the day, I got up, gathered my things and headed back inside the palace. On my way up to my room a delivery boy ran up to me. "Here you go, Miss." He said and ran off after handing me an envelope. I continued walking back to my room wondering what it was about. I started opening it but then-

"Sookie!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around and saw my best friend Tara and her husband, JB.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you guys since the wedding." I said, smiling and hugging both of them.

"We've been on our honeymoon since then." Tara said, giggling.

"Well, of course. Did you guys have fun? Did you even leave the bedroom?" I said, giggling.

"We couldn't bring ourselves to do that for more than an hour half, and that time was spent building up energy for another round of loving." Tara replied, clutching JB to her and giggling.

"Guess what, Sook?" JB said, excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Tara exclaimed.

"What! Congratulations, guys!" I said hugging them both again.

"Thanks, Sookie. Now what's been going on since we left?"

"Oh well, you know, same old, same old, training, Jason being an ass, Claudine scaring the hell out of me, getting married to a vampire, Niall being all mystical, nothing new."

"Sookie Brigant Stackhouse! What did you just say?" Tara said quite loudly, grabbing on to me.

"Niall being mystical?" I muttered.

"You know what I mean! What the hell, girl? Spill!"

"Oh you mean the part about marrying a vampire…" I said innocently.

"Sookie."

"Ok, alright! King Godric, you know of the Kingdom of Night, requested a truce with my great grandfather. He said yes, than Godric got it in his head to bind the two countries with a marriage rather than a perfectly fine signed paper. He thought his son, Eric, and I should get married." I explained.

"Damn, go on a honeymoon, you miss everything." JB muttered.

She glanced at him and said, "Right. When are you going to meet him?"

"I already did." I said, getting ready for her wrath.

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Sookie, you did not say anything about this in your letters to me."

"It just happened a few weeks ago, that's when I found out myself about all this."

"We are having a girl's night, just the two of us, and you are going to tell me everything."

I grinned and said, "Ok, meet me in my room at 8pm."

"Ok, now we got to go, we just got back today and haven't settled and unpacked yet." She said, groaning.

I laughed and said, "Good luck," while walking away.

I went back to my room and stared at the letter in my hand. It was plain white, with my name written in a beautiful script. I took my letter opener and tore it open.

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_ Godric has been encouraging me to keep in contact with you until we see each other again. Though it may pain you to believe, I agree with him. That is the reason why I am writing this out. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted on that night. I know that I had upset you. I am a very territorial man. Most supernaturals are. I will try to "hold back" a little from now on, if it would please you. Please, do not throw this letter away and not answer me. We will meet again, Sookie. Sooner or later you will see me and have to talk to me. We don't even have to talk about us, or what is to happen. Just tell me about your day, tell me how you are feeling. I am hoping to hear from you._

_ -E_

_P.S. If you find it necessary then you can also tell me what you are wearing. ;)_

I blushed furiously at that last comment. All in all, though, this letter made my heart flutter because maybe, just maybe, he was thinking about me just as much as I was thinking about him. It didn't take me long to decide whether or not to answer him. It did take a long time how to answer him though, and an even longer time to write it out. When I finished though I went to the mail room in the castle and gave it to them. They assured me that it would arrive by tomorrow night. I made it just in time for the girl's night, that Tara had so sweetly ordered me to be a part of.

When she got here, she banged open the door, bottle of wine in hand, and got right to the point of this evening, by demanding that I tell her everything. So I did, I told her about the night at the ball, the run-in in the hall, the dinner date with Sam, when we signed the papers, even about the dream. To which she squealed and said, "You like him!"

"What? What gave you that idea?" I said, blushing.

"The fact, that you had a sex dream about him." She replied.

"He is a very attractive man, I don't have to like him, to think that he's hot." I said, defensively.

"Sookie," she started, then dropped her tone, "your still a virgin, if a guy were to get your engine roaring, then you would have to like him."

"That's not true!" I yelled, taking a gulp of my wine.

"Alright Sookie whatever you say. So this guy Sam, you think he likes you?"

"I certainly hope not, I don't think of him like that. To me he was just a sweet guy that took up an hour of my time. In a good way." I added, I was relieved when Sam entertained me when Eric couldn't.

"Hmmm." Tara hummed.

"So, tell me about the baby." I asked.

"It's too early to tell anything. I hope it's a boy, but JB wants a girl."

"If it's a girl, he's going to spoil that child." I said, giggling.

"And if it's a boy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then it'll be your job." I said, giggling again.

She snorted and swatted at me. "Oh hush, you."

I couldn't help myself. I was so happy for her. I was gonna be an aunt! My best friend is gonna be a mom!

"I'm really happy for you, Tara. If I can help in any way, let me know." I said, sobering up.

"Thanks, Sook. If I need to kick some vampire ass, then _you_ let _me_ know." Tara said, giggling.

* * *

><p>I know I'm awake, but My body is screaming at me to not open my eyes. The light shining on my eyelids hurts well enough, I don't need to add on to it. I laid there for awhile until I was sure it was safe to open my eyes. I did, and it stung. My whole body was sore and I had a massive headache. I got up slowly, and saw a glass of water on my nightstand. I grabbed it and gulp it down.<p>

The night had gone by in a blur, the later into the night the less I remember. Of course Tara remembered everything, given she didn't drink any, because of the little person growing inside of her. All she tells me, the day after, is that I'm in trouble, the next time I see Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone noticed I had to edit this a bit. If I made other mistakes that are seriously bugging you, then tell me plzzz. :) Thank you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Eric's Amusement

**Hello my lovelies! I'mmm Bacccckkk! :D Did you miss me? I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I'm ashamed to say I had major writer's block. I can't even blame it on school or exams. But here it is! Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just amusing Eric.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I heard a knock at my door. I lifted my head away from the donor who had offered her blood to me. Yes, after much prodding from Pam and Godric, I had finally given in for my own health, but I only drink from donors who are actually in the business of feeding vampires.

"Come in." I rumbled.

My door opened and I watched as Pam walked in with a wolfish smile on her face. "Mail for the Prince." She drawled, walking over to my desk and putting an envelope on it.

If I had been alive, my heart would've skipped a beat. "Thank you, Pam. You are dismissed."

"Master." She nodded, then before walking out she eyed the woman in my lap.

I was just about finished with my meal, so I said "Let's patch you up and then you can leave" to the donor.

"Are you sure you don't want more?" she asked stroking her neck.

"I'm sure." I said cooly.

She sighed, nodded and left after I put the bandage on her, to stop the bleeding.

I leaned over and grabbed the letter. The envelope was blank, but I knew it was from her. I stood up and walked out of the room, putting it in my pocket. I couldn't read it in there, I didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. I have roamed the halls of the palace too many times to count and yet again I found myself doing just that. I stalked every hallway, I did not use my vampire speed, but I wasn't going to slow.

I finally stopped when I felt that the sun would rise in a few hours. I came here, my bedroom, and now I can finally open the letter and read what Sookie has to say.

I rip it open and read.

_Eric,_

_I was upset that night but I forgive you. There really was no reason to act like that, though. Anyway, you wanted to know about my day? Well I saw my newlywed best friend. She is back from her honeymoon and pregnant. Seeing her today, hearing her wonderful news made me realize something. I want kids, Eric. I want to marry someone I love and have a few little ones. I'm not backing out on our agreement, but it makes me sad, knowing that I'll never get that. Have you ever wanted kids?_

_~Sookie_

_P.S. What I'm wearing is none of your business, no matter how skimpy and sexy it is._

_P.P.S. By skimpy and sexy I mean, a giant shirt with little birds on it and pants with kittens on it._

I laughed at that last part, oh how she amuses me. The rest I pondered. How did I feel about having kids? I honestly never thought about it. When Godric came to me with his plan of me impregnating Sookie, I never thought about whether I'd want the kid or not. At the time all I thought was how much I didn't want to marry her.

I wrote out my response.

* * *

><p>Five hours later I was still up. I was laying in my bed but, for some reason I could not sleep. It's very unnatural because it usually very hard not to fall under the pull of the sun, even when you fight it, yet here I am ready to sleep but all I could think about was one thing.<p>

Russel Edgington.

I had just found out through my sources that he plans to move in on the throne in the next few months. Apparently, because of the upcoming wedding, security will be tight, so there will be no way for his plan to work if he acts now.

Now is the perfect opportunity for me to deal with him once and for all, but for the undead life of me, I could not think of a plan. I have Alcide on standby until I come up with something, but eventually he will make a mistake and will be found out, so I got to think of something and soon.

I didn't just want to kill Russel, I wanted him to know my pain. How it felt to lose someone so close to me. I wanted to torture him to the point of madness, and then, and only then will I tear his heart out and burn his remains.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short but I usually don't like putting more than one point of view in a chapter. Though there are those few exceptions. That is why I wrote a chapter right after this one to make up for it! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Sookie's Last Week

**As promised! :)**

**I'm going to be skipping around a lot in the next few chapters, just a warning. Just until we finally get to the big day! Or maybe I'll do some kind of devious thing to Sookie… I don't know I'm thinking about it.**

**Also I replaced the last chapter if you hadn't noticed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just making Sookie crazy. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV - *1 Month Later*<strong>

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"But Sookie-"

"I said no!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, come one, I think you riding a horse down the aisle would look amazing. It's your wedding! It has to be perfect!" Claudine said, trying to convince me.

"I don't even want to stupid wedding to happen! Why would I make a big deal about it?"

"Because you're a princess and Eric is a prince, it's a big deal!"

For the last hour Claudine had been trying to convince me to ride a horse down the aisle. Ridiculous, right? About a month and a half ago, she told me that the wedding date was set for two months' time. So we had to start making wedding arrangements. She will be doing most of the planning but I had final say on everything. Even though Eric and I were royalty and when royalty marry it's supposed to be a very extravagant event, neither of us even want the marriage in the first place, so there is no point in making that much of a big deal. We have been writing to each other, though. About two times a week I would get a letter from him and vice versa. He has become less of an ass, though not that much less, we've become great friends. In fact, I find myself looking forward to his letters.

"I am well aware of what we are, Claudine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," she said, playfully. "Fine, no horse riding."

"Good, now how about lunch? I'm starving!" I asked clutching my stomach in mock agony.

"Ok let's get Melany to bring us some." she said.

"We can get our own food perfectly fine." I said, scoldingly.

"But we are busy and you know more than I do that if we even go near the kitchen we have to deal with the wrath of the chef." she replied, giggling.

I laughed and summoned Melany.

"Yes, Princess?"

I winced at the title, I always hated it. We gave her our food choices and sent her off.

Claudine studied my face, after Melany came back with our food. I looked up from my plate and said, "What?"

"Are you ready?"

"For?"

"'For?' For your wedding in three weeks! For you leaving in one, to spend two weeks in their kingdom! That's what for!" she exclaimed.

I thought about and shrugged, "It's just all happening so fast."

"Sookie."

"I know, I know, I'm still going through with it without a fight but still, I thought I had more time." I frowned staring out into the garden we resided in. "Will I ever be able to see sunlight, after we get married? Will I be allowed too?"

"Of course you will! Sookie you are fae, you thrive on sunlight! Without it, you'll be nothing, and they know that, plus even though the vampires will be asleep the Shifters and Weres will be awake. They won't lock you inside forever, they can't." She said before sighing.

I finished eating and got up, "Can we finish this later?"

She studied my face and said "Yes."

I nodded and left. When I got to my room I saw a letter on my dresser, it was Eric obviously.

_My Dear Sookie,_

_I feel that this may be the last letter I will send to you until we meet face to face once again. Since I am very busy at the moment and since I will see you soon this letter will be short. I have enjoyed talking to you these past weeks and I am grateful that my father pushed me to do it. The preparations for your arrival are being finalized and that is why I'm am busy. I hope you don't mind that your room is across that hall from mine. I must warn you, Pam is going a bit overboard with designing it, and she refuses to let me see it until you get here. I told her that she shouldn't do too much to it, just so that you can personalize it yourself. Also, I don't think she ever thought of you wanting to room with me ;)._

_-Eric_

_P.S. Pam would like to know what your favorite color is._

I chuckled. It was so typical of Eric to make some kind of innuendo, I'm surprised it wasn't more straight-forward. After I had written my response, I looked at the clock and it was already time for dinner. I got up and headed to the dining room. Grandfather demanded that we try to have as much family dinners as possible. More so, now that I'm leaving. That dinner consisted of Grandfather, Claude, Claudine, Jason, and me. Anyone else who wanted to join was welcome too but we had to know ahead of time.

"Oh, Sookie, there you are, we were getting worried." My grandfather teased.

"Sorry, I was finishing up something." I said back, kissing him on the cheek and taking my seat next to him.

"Oooooh, was it another letter to Eric?" Claude asked.

"Claudine!" I glared at her, she smirked and just shrugged. She is the only one I told about that.

"Did I just hear right? Sookie have you been exchanging letters with Eric?" Grandfather asked with surprise.

"The past couple weeks Eric and I have written to each other, yes. Just so we can get to know each other more."

"That is very mature of you, Sookie." He said, smiling.

"How well did you two get along to bring this on?" Claude asked while laughing.

"Claude! I'll have you know that Eric and I have become great friends, we are trying to make the best out of this situation."

"You know, defending yourself like this makes it worse." Claudine said to me. She was right, the more defensive you get with him, the worse he gets.

My face turned red and I covered my face with my hands, my food completely forgotten.

I straightened out and said, "It's not a big deal. Now, can I please eat my meal without being pestered?"

They all chuckled and snickered but changed the subject all the same.

"I have been meaning to ask you Sook, when are you leaving?" Jason asked me.

"In a few days, why?"

"So when is our last training session together?"

"Probably tomorrow or the day after. Why?"

"I just want to know how many time I'm gonna have to beat you before you leave, that's all."

I snickered but didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Please FollowFavorite & Review 3**

**I love all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Soldiers of the Sun

**Hello! I don't have much to say so let's get right to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. But I DO own this story! This is my plot! Do not steal it! I will find you if you do! I was reading one of my favorite Fanfics on here and the writer was talking about how someone stole her story and plagiarized it and all that. So don't do it! Again I do NOT own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just impressing Eric.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I faintly heard him hit the floor with a hard thump, yet I felt no guilt. If he was going to so willingly disrespect himself then there was no place for him anywhere near me. I barely gave him a second glance before I turned back to my lovely blonde companion and asked what she had just said, the sniveling little human slightly distracted me while she was talking.

"Hm? What did you say again?"

She scowled. "Eric, fucking pay attention. I don't what has been distracting you so much, but this is important."

I chuckled. "Everything is a crisis to you, isn't it Pam."

"You're damn right it is, now pay the fuck attention. That last torture session was very messy, and I don't care what the fuck it was about but I do not appreciate my favorite pink pumps being ruined. I just wanted you to know that I am taking money from you to replace them."

"Since when do you look for my permission to take my money?"

"Well with what's going on at the bar, I thought that I should tell you when I use your money or the bar's credit card, so that there isn't a misunderstanding." She said with a bored expression.

"Very well." I muttered, glancing at the writhing crowd before me.

"Also, Godric is waiting in your office." She added, casually.

I glared at her and said, "And you withheld this information until now because?"

"Excuse me, I had to address a serious matter, granted it might not have been as important as what he has to say, but it was important nonetheless." Pam defended, with the slightest smirk only I could see.

I growled and went to my office.

I opened my door and saw my maker sitting in my chair behind my desk. Seeing how he was king I didn't mind and simply sat in a chair opposite to him.

Giving him a confused look, I asked, "Godric, how did I come by the pleasure of having you visit my fine establishment?"

He gave me a grim smile. "A guard was killed last night."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that concerns me…?"

"As you know we have three waves of guards, the first being our first line defense and the second being the personal body guards. The third is our background guards. The ones who are the most highly trained, the ones who linger in the shadows and strike when needed." He explained. I rolled my eyes because I already knew this and gestured for him to go on. "The guard killed was in our third wave."

Now both my eyebrows were up. That's impressive. "And why is it that you are telling me?"

He placed something on my desk, and looked down, and picked it up. My hand burned and I dropped it back on the table with a hiss. I quickly grabbed a cloth and picked up the object again, using the protection of the material. It was a small ring with a blade no larger than an inch on it. It was stained with a little blood but I was still able to see the carving easily. It consisted of two crescent moons. One large and one small. The upper part of the arc of the larger one intersected the lower part of the arc of the backwards smaller one. In the center of each moon was a single dot. I looked up at Godric.

"Let me guess, you found this with the deceased vampire?"

He nodded. Even more interesting. There was a certain group of humans that hated vampires. Every once in a while a vampire would give birth to a human who would never feel the call of the night. They would never have to become vampires, it was a rare defect. This happened to 1 in 100 humans born. A few hundred years ago, some of these humans started to hate us because we looked down on them. They formed a….group, you could say. They trained themselves and became what is known as vampire hunters. Unfortunately, several humans who weren't born with the defect came to hate us too and join their group, making them grow in numbers. When they eventually felt the call, within that hour they would kill themselves because they didn't want to become monsters.

They called themselves Soldiers of the Sun.

There have been many attacks since the group was created but only a few times were they foolish enough to leave something behind.

"Now you have my attention." I said, putting the ring down.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**Follow, Favorite & Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Woods of Mischief

**Hiya! Its the start of school! New semester, new classes! Its just great! -_-**

**No it's not. It's exhausting.**

**I'm not going to bore you with the details.**

**But I do have a question! In the last chapter I introduced the "vampire hunters" and I gave them a weird symbol/logo that I thought of off the top of my head. But after i wrote it all out I remembered that The Fellowship of the Sun, or the "Soldiers of the Sun," had one already. Their logo/symbol was a sun. Should I use the sun? Or should I use the two-moons? Review and let me know! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot and my own OCs but I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just confusing the hell out of Sookie.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV <strong>

***Two Weeks Later- T-Minus 3 Weeks Until the Wedding and 1 Week Until Sookie Leaves***

I grunted as pain shot through my shoulder but I ignored it, got up and expertly lashed out at my opponent. I got him right in the middle of his chest with my foot, causing him to step backwards. He responded by lunging towards me to grab on to my waist but I stepped farther back. He stumbled, again.

I laughed, "Looks like I'm getting pretty good at this, huh Jason?"

He glared at me and said, "Don't get too cocky little sister."

"Aw, is someone's pride wounded because he is getting his ass kicked by little ol' me?" I said, in a baby voice.

He didn't answer, not because he didn't have anything to say, he had _a lot_ to say, he got interrupted.

"Sookie! Come on! You're late! What are you doing here? Go take a shower and hurry!" I hear a voice yell across the large training room. I turn around and sure enough, it's Claudine. I groan, she is going to kill me. I forgot that today was the day I had a fitting for my dress. The last fitting. Once we were done today I not going to see it until the day of my wedding.

"I'm sorry, Claudine! I completely forgot." I said, sheepishly.

"Well, obviously, now come on! I want to see what it looks like on you." She replied grabbing my elbow and dragging me to my room to shower before I put on my dress.

"You've already seen it on me" I complained. I know, not very princess-like.

"Not with it all done and all the finishing touches sewn together. Stop dragging your feet on the floor! Better yet-" Suddenly I was no longer being dragged out of the training room, instead I stood, well, really I stumbled into my room, "-how bout I just do that? Faster, yes?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my bathroom.

After showering and throwing on a robe, Claudine and I popped to the room I was to be fitted in. When I got there I took off my robe and gently threw on my wedding dress. Of course beforehand, my cousin just _had _to put a blindfold across my eyes. For some, odd, reason she doesn't want me to see what my dress looks like until the day of, but I could feel how silky and light it was. Something was placed on top of my head and I heard Claudine say, "Sookie, you look magnificent."

"Even with the blindfold on? Should I keep it on during the ceremony? I'm sure I could walk perfectly fine with it on." I mumbled, half-joking.

She chuckled and started helping me take the ensemble off, it fit perfectly so no alterations were needed the dress was put in the garment bag I was able to take it off, finally. "Now may I please go back to my training session with Jason?"

"Jason is done there, sorry. I've arranged for you to have you train with the vampires, but only during the day and only with a human. Once a week you will come here and train with a fairy, so that you can master your skills." My cousin explained to me, lifting my spirits. At least I can bring that with me when I start my life with my "husband."

"Oh, good." I sighed in relief, "At least I won't get all that bored over there when I'm awake during the day."

"You'll probably be too exhausted to do much training." She murmured.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"That vampire of yours will probably keep you up all night." She said and winked.

I blushed. "He's not my vampire, and get your mind out of that gutter, because whatever is going on in there will never happen," I said, firmly.

"Never?" She chuckled, "You've seen him, right? Good luck with that."

"Just because he is somewhat attractive, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him." I retorted.

"It's not even that he is _dead_ sexy, though he is, but he has a certain charm about him. I'm sure he'll persuade you eventually." She replied cheerfully.

I shivered, remembering that girl, Pam's, words _I guarantee that he will try to fuck you...He will most likely succeed. _*****

"We'll see." I said, dryly.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I must leave you. There is an appointment I must keep. I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself." She said, smiling and winking, then disappearing.

I rolled my eyes and muttered all the way to my room and put on some actual clothes. I decided to visit my sanctuary. It's been awhile since I've been there, I've been too busy to just sit and relax. When I got to the beautiful meadow I laid out on the ground and soaked in the sun. It was mildly warm out and I was thirsty, so after a beat I got up and went to the stream to get some water. This river is notorious for its crisp, cold, fresh water. Whenever I was out here it was all I would drink. When I finally felt refreshed, I looked up and noticed, for the first time, that a bit farther, maybe a couple of miles, was a forest. The wall of trees was thick and immediately when I reached it, crossing the river, it got darker. The trees and the shrubbery completely blocked and hogged all of the sunlight.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught something pale run farther into the forest. I turned my head toward it and vaguely made out a human shape. Curious, I ran after it. I don't how long I had been running when I finally realized that I had lost it.

From the little cracks at the top of the trees I could tell that the sun was going down. I started heading back, only to realize that I had no idea where I was. I kept on walking, though mostly in circles, I was determined to get out of there. It's started to lightly drizzle when I first started making my way back but now I was shivering and it was pouring buckets.

Over the rain I heard something, maybe a twig, snap. I whirled around but tripped on a root, and suddenly I was face down on the ground. My head was pounding and I could feel my blood running down my scalp to the forest floor. It was cold, I was wet, and I was bleeding profusely. I couldn't get up. I laid there until finally the world went black, and I was lost.

* * *

><p>…<em>Sookie?... Sookie!... Wake up!...SOOKIE!...no…<em>

* * *

><p>I was being picked up, I could barely hear anything other than a large ringing in my ear. All I knew was that the chest I was held against was solid and warmer than my own body temperature. Before I could say anything, though, I passed out again.<p>

* * *

><p>This time I was on a soft bed. My head resting against a plush pillow. I heard murmuring in the background as I fully became conscious, instead of that incessant ringing. I turned my head towards the sound. I instantly regretted it when a sharp pain spasmed through my head and neck. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The light was a bit too bright for my sensitive eyes. My I blinked and kept them open until I got used to it.<p>

I looked around the room carefully, minding my head and neck so that I don't hurt myself again. I was in my room, next to my bed Jason slept in a chair uncomfortably. His head was lolled to the back of the chair, and his neck in a certain position that guaranteed that he would have a crick there when he woke up, He was slouching with his feet sprawled in front of the chair. He snored loudly but stayed asleep.

The murmuring had hushed when they realized that I had woken up. I looked over on the other side of the room carefully and saw my great grandfather Niall and my two cousins, Claudine and Claude. Claudine looked like she had been crying, her eyes and cheeks were red while Claude looked grim. Niall was worried and hurried over to my side when I winced in pain again.

"Sookie, my dear, finally you're awake. How are you feeling?" He said, relieved.

"My head is pounding and I feel sore all over. What happened?" I asked, I tried sitting up a bit, all of them rushed to my side to help. Niall held me up, cradling my head and neck like I was a baby, Claudine and Claude got more pillows to prop me up comfortably.

When they were done Niall said, "We found you in the Woods of Mischief. What were you doing there?"

"The woods of what?" I exclaimed, confused.

"The Woods of Mischief. You know the woods that all kinds of creatures always get lost in or end up dead." Claude said, nonchalantly.

Oh yeah, I remember reading about that somewhere. The Woods of Mischief was a magical forest that could show up anywhere. It doesn't belong to one place, it had a mind of it's own and it could show up outside the castle one day and the next it could be across the country. Whenever a creature unlucky enough to wander in there would either get lost or wind up dead.

When someone died in those woods their bodies would appear out of nowhere, showing signs of being in the forest. Most of the time they showed up at their homes, or to family members but sometimes they are only a few yards away from where the forest once stood. The trees would play tricks on you and move around when you're not looking and you could easily get lost. There is only one way to get out of there alive, but only a few select people knew it. It was valuable information and knowing that they all, _found_ me in there makes me wonder how we all got out.

"I didn't even know I was in there. I was over my the river and saw the forest there and went to investigate. I thought I saw something running around in there and for some reason I wanted to follow it… Wait a minute…..How did you find me, I thought that was impossible?" I asked questioningly.

"That's a conversation for another night. Right now all you need to worry about is yourself. Well and your brother because if he doesn't wake up and stop that incessant snoring, I may kill him." Claude said getting louder with each word until he finally woke Jason up.

"Huh? What?...Sook? Oh hey you're up!" Jason said smiling, and getting up to give me a hug.

I returned the embrace as best as I could considering he didn't give me time to even lift my arms and I was practically in a cage of Jason.

_...Thank goodness she's awake…..so worried….._

"What?" I said to him.

He looked at me confused, "I didn't say anything."

I stared at him but stayed quiet. Niall was looking at me oddly and said, "We should all leave her, she needs more rest."

They all nodded and started filing out the door. Niall stayed behind, it seemed like he wanted to say something. Before he could I asked, "How long was I gone? I know time works different in that forest."

"About a day and a half, it took us a few hours to notice that you were missing, then we sent out a search party but no one could find you, but then a guard spoke up about seeing someone with blonde hair running into the woods by the lake but I knew that the lake is surrounded by a meadow not trees. So I went to investigate and figured out where you were." He looked pained, "We were all so worried about you Sookie. Even I was scared."

I was surprised by that, Niall never got scared.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly, looking away.

"The majority of the past two days you were sleeping but a few times you woke up, but only for a minute or two."

My eyes widened as I remembered something. "Wait, don't I have have to leave in a few days?"

He nodded and said, "If you are well enough in three days then yes, you will be traveling to the vampire kingdom, but if not then you will stay here until you are."

I sighed and said, "Oh, ok."

He patted my knee and said, "I'll have someone bring you something to eat and drink but afterward you have to get more rest, you have a lot of healing to do."

I nodded and he left. A few minutes later a maid came in with a covered tray. She set it down on my lap and I said thank you to her.

…_.poor girl…..that damn forest…._

I gasped and before I could say anything to her she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Reference to chapter 3 and 4<strong>

**Well this chapter turned out to be a bit longer than the others. I'm really happy I finally got this out of the way. I have big plans for the next chapter. Big. Plans.**

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Her Arrival

**I have some time on my hands now to make these extra long and more frequent. Which is weird because I'm busy from 5:30am to 5 on most days and then after I get home at 5 I go back out to a fitness class until 8. Then two times a week when I don't go to the fitness class I'm busy from 5:30am to 8:30pm straight. Somehow I'm finding time for this wonderful story and for you guys.**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews that you left me. I read each one and if I feel the need to answer I obviously do. A lot of you like to jump the gun though. Like for example "this, this and this are going to happen right?" and then when that does happen you are like "THAT WAS MY IDEA!" Is my story that predictable? Am I going to have to change it up even more?**

**Those are my insecurities….moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot and my own OCs but I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just making Eric crazy.**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>"How is she?" I asked.<p>

"Eric, I just told you she is fine and recovering. She will most likely be able to come on the day originally planned. Now stop fussing and bothering me I have work to do and guests to prepare for." Godric answered.

I nodded and let him walk away without another word. I knew the instant that Sookie was injured. I felt it.

_*Flashback*_

_I jolted up from my bed. It was maybe 4 in the afternoon. I felt pain seer up my body but oddly I knew it was not my pain. It took me a moment but I realized that it was Sookie that was feeling this pain. I caught a flash of something, just a glimmer. I saw a forest floor and blood pooled around me. It was only for a moment that I saw this but I knew that I had glimpsed what Sookie was seeing at that moment._

…_Sookie?... Sookie!... Wake up!...SOOKIE!...no…_

_I felt her go unconscious. I was instantly up from my bed and was about to get her when I realized that, one, I didn't know where she was and two, the sun was out._

_Defeated, I walked back to my bed and sat down. There must be something I could do._

_Then I knew. I summoned my daytime guy, making sure no sunlight got into my room when he entered. "Bobby, send this message to his majesty, King Niall of the Day Kingdom. Its urgent, it must get to him as soon as possible. I mean within the next 20 minutes soon."_

_He nodded and took the letter and walked out of my room. Knowing that was all I could do, I laid back down on my bed and then I was out._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now it has been two days since it happened and Sookie is supposed to come tonight. If all went well, then she would not come until after I woke up. I have been anxious since that day, unable to calm until I see her for myself. Dawn is approaching in a few hours, I went to do a few more things that I wanted to do before Sookie's arrival and then I was dead to the world.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?!" I heard Pam say behind me.<p>

"What?" I said gesturing to my casual outfit, while turning around. Pam was not dressed casually. She was wearing a clingy yet elegant dress that was a shimmering silver with no straps. On her feet were a darker shade of silver strappy stiletto heels. Her hair was twisted on on her head in a "messy" bun. Her makeup consisted of deep red lipstick, gray eyeshadow, mascara, black eyeliner and a very light pink blush that you could barely see.

"You look nice." I commented.

"Well yea a fucking king and his princess, your future _bride_, are coming tonight! Change out of those! What is wrong with you?" She said exasperated. She walked into my closet and took out a gray long-sleeved button up shirt, a black undershirt, black slacks and shoes(and socks), and a black tie. She threw them on the bed and said "If I come back here in five minutes and you not ready, then be prepared for my wrath." then walked out.

I chuckled and grabbed a red button up shirt instead of the grey one. Her wrath was her just being annoying. Her acting like the child she is. Like the last time I incurred her wrath for a week straight, she glammered every woman I had planned on sleeping with that I looked like a troll when I was naked. Even sent in a few. That was her being more devious than annoying. The time before she followed and did my every movement for a few days and mimicked my every word in a baby voice.

When she came back I was dressed, with my long hair tied back, my shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up my forearms, the tie was tied loosely around my neck.

She rolled her eyes and decided that was enough. We walked out into the hallway and made our way to the entrance hall of the palace.

When we got there Godric was waiting for us, look just as dressed as Pam.

Turns out we are having a feast for Sookie's arrival. Though, instead of the usual feast with fangbangers lined up it will be a more civilized feast with wine glasses of blood and actual food for her and her entourage. Also, it only consisted of Godric, Pam, Sookie and her party, and I, instead of the lot that usually comes. It was to be heavily guarded, because of the recent attacks on other vampires in the castle. There has been one more in the past week but it was a low level guard. All the same it was good to be cautious.

I heard the large doors start to creek and I prepared myself, waiting to see who would come through, Sookie, or someone that came to tell us that she could not come tonight.

The first one I saw was the king, following him were two familiar faces that I couldn't recall the names of and then lastly, Sookie, being guided and helped by her brother. Whatever his name was. I couldn't help but stare. All at once she looked fragile yet strong, confident yet shy, and beautiful, she always looked beautiful.

"Godric, Eric, Pam, Nora, so nice to see you all again." Niall said, smiling politely.

"Yes, I hope it wasn't to hard for our dear princess to travel here?" Godric replied, inquiringly.

"No it was no trouble at all." Sookie said quietly.

"We should get you to your room and afterward we will have dinner?" Nora said, speaking up and stepping toward Sookie, as if to help.

She nodded, her brother looked at Nora, glared more like, and pulled Sookie closer to him.

Knowing when to back down, Nora gestured for them to follow her.

I went to walk with them but I was stopped by Godric. "Eric, we will see them in the dining room. Come Niall, old friend."

Pam, Godric, Niall, the two familiar faces who introduced themselves as Claude and Claudine, and I made our way to the dining room and waited there for Sookie and our siblings. Making polite conversation for all of ten minutes, Sookie finally came.

"How did you like your room?" Pam said eagerly. Well as eager as she could express at least.

Sookie smiled wide and said, "Its beautiful Pam, thank you."

My child's lips twitched and she said, "I spent a lot of time in that room, maybe I'll be spending even more time in there now that you're here?" and flashed a little fang.

Her brother, who said his name was Jason, looked uncomfortable but Sookie just laughed and said, "Probably but not for the reasons you're thinking."

Pam pouted in mock disappointment.

"That's enough Pam." I said speaking up for the first time since I saw Sookie tonight. I walked up to her, much to her brothers dismay, and folded her arm around mine gently before escorting her to her seat, right next to mine.

Everyone else sat down and dining room doors opened. Filing out, maids and servants sat covered dishes in front of the faeries and wine glasses filled with blood in front of us, the vampires. Sookie lifted her lid and gasped when she found her favorite dish, Chicken Parmesan. She immediately started digging in. I picked up my glass and glanced around at everyone else. They were all surprised to see all of their favorite foods. I guess Godric had gotten someone to enchant the plates and covers so that whatever you want to eat as you uncover the dish, would suddenly appear, like he had wanted to.

Everyone was quiet except for a few clanks from the silverware. I watched Sookie as she sat next to me. She was looking around the room in awe. I glanced around it too and looked back at her, confused. It was just the dining hall. She caught me staring and blushed. "The room is really beautiful…" she mumbled.

I chuckled silently. She looked up and glared but grinned all the same.

Someone cleared their throats and I looked toward the owner of said throat. Niall had wanted everyones attention, he looked like he wanted to say something. Before speaking he looked at Sookie, silently asking for something. I glanced at her and she had a solemn look on her face, after a moment, she nodded.

"Sookie!" I heard Claud say.

"Claude they should know." She said quietly.

Automatically, my mind went wild. Were they breaking the contract? Was the marriage over? Was Sookie leaving me? For another? What do I have to know?

Those questions repeated in my mind as I stared at her. She was staring Claude down, until finally he sighed. I glanced around. All of the other members of the Day Kingdom present just looked resigned and accepting.

"I have thought long and hard about whether or not to trust you with the information we are about to share. I only want a select few knowing about this understand? In good faith I have decided to let Sookie tell you what happened after the accident she had a few days ago." Niall explained.

"I don't know how it happened, or why. Maybe it was just a coincidence and it was meant to happened either way. I don't know. When I woke up, after having hit my head really hard of the forest floor and passing out. Something strange started happening. My nurses, I heard them. When they were outside of the room, when they were inside the room and their lips wouldn't move. I heard them. I felt them, too. They pitied me. I heard what they were thinking." Sookie continued on. "And felt what they were feeling. I knew it was them feeling it and not me, it didn't change my mood but I still knew that they were only slightly sorry. Mostly they pitied me and thought my brother was hot." She stopped and shivered.

I was stock still. As she explained the whole thing, I knew that she was sincere. I just couldn't believe it. It had been a long time since-

"Sookie, are you saying your telepathic and empathic?" Godric whispered.

She nodded.

"The last person to have been known to have empathy was a few centuries ago but telepathy? That hasn't been seen since before I was human." I said. Telepathy and empathy were rare gifts. Empathy was only slightly more common than telepathy but rare all the same. Anyone who has ever had either grew to be great and powerful beings. There has never in our known history been someone with both gifts, though.

"Now you realize why I almost didn't want to tell you," murmured Niall.

I knew what he was saying. It was going to be hard enough to protect Sookie because of the treaty and the marriage but if the wrong person ever found out about her gifts, them it would be impossible. Everyone would want her. Whether to worship her or obtain her abilities.

"What are we going to do?" Nora whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry! I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated! Time flew! I'm just too damn busy! I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll just hide here in the corner now…..<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye, Little One

**We are finally to the point where Sookie and Eric interact a lot more! This makes me happy. I have been waiting for this more than you guys have. Yes, I know I could've made this chapter come a lot faster but this is just how the story ran. If I had suddenly made this happen right at the beginning it would have confused even me. Plus I like when things are long and drawn out. Builds suspense, makes people crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot and my own OCs but I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just making Sookie emotional.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_*Knock knock*_

I jumped at the sound. Before I could get up and open the door, in came Jason, my brother. "Jason! Don't you know how to wait patiently for someone to open the door?"

He just looked at me and didn't answer.

I sighed. "May I help you?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with you before we have to leave." He said, quietly.

I softened, and nodded. I went to the "lounge" area of my room (courtesy of Pam), and sat down on the couch with him following.

My room back at home was extravagant, don't get me wrong, Pam, though, she went a bit over the top. The room I now live in could be a small home for others. The bed was in a separate room, that also had a gigantic bathroom attached, with a tub that could fit at least 10 people in it. The bed itself was a king sized bed, with the softest, most silky, green and blue sheets I've ever felt and a mattress so comfortable, it felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Over the years we have changed my mattress and sheets, but I always nearly threw a fit when the maids put something too extravagant on the bed because I didn't like getting the special treatment. You think I would've gotten used to it, growing up around it, but I hate it. Since, I was in someone else's home now, I felt it was impolite to say anything about the sheets and bed. The headboard was a deep mahogany with curving designs flowing across it, with a matching smaller board down by my feet. The nightstand, dresser and vanity matching it.

I had not one, but two big walk-in closets. All of my things were unpacked and put away but not even I had enough clothes to fit in the two closets plus my dresser. A few days ago they were empty, the day after I finished packing but since then I started discovering new pieces of clothing in them, a new dress, lingerie, night gowns, the works. The vanity was fully stocked with my makeup and jewelry plus more. Both closet's had full lengths mirrors that I can see myself in most angles with, plus a ceiling to floor mirror right across from my bed.

Outside of the bedroom, was everything else. The rest of my quarters consisted of a kitchen, a small dining room, a living room, and a balcony that overlooked the garden. I could tell from the moment I walked out on that balcony that I was going to be out there a lot sunbathing.

"I hate this." I heard my brother mutter. "I'm suppose to protect you. How am I going to do that with you being here? Even if you didn't have your gifts, you're still in danger here, with all these vamps roamin' around. I'm glad we finally got peace and that we are finally going to put up a barrier between our kingdoms for both our sakes but why did it have to be you? Why couldn't Niall set me up with one of them over here, if there had to be marraige?"

"You know why Jason. I'm the Crown Princess, heir to the throne, but we both know that Niall isn't giving up his throne for a long time. Even if he did, with our kingdom's united, there wouldn't ever be any fighting. I'm willing to give up my freedom for that." I said calmly to him.

He huffed. "Still, it ain't right!" He got up and stalked out of the room.

I shook my head, That boy better not get himself in trouble. They were leaving tonight, and hour after the vampires rise. Godric wanted to be there when they left, otherwise they would've been gone by now. It's about an hour till sundown, so I make the most of it. I quickly change into one of my bikinis and head outside to get some sunbathing in. Ever since the accident, I haven't had a chance too and I'm so pale now that I almost feel completely naked without my tan. I lay out on one of the lounge chairs and soak in the sun's rays, only intending to be out here for about an hour.

* * *

><p><em>I heard giggling.<em>

_I felt hands, running up and down my body slowly._

_I took in the scent of someone familiar, his signature smell, something I could never quite place._

_I tasted lips on mine._

_I opened my eyes and saw blonde hair and blue eyes._

* * *

><p>Before I could register who it was, I was suddenly being shaken awake. I heard someone calling my name. I blearily blinked open my eyes. Claudine stood over me, glaring down at me. "Sookie, why did you fall asleep? You only have 10 minutes until we are suppose to leave!"<p>

I groaned and looked around, the sun had clearly gone down and had been down for quite some time. I jumped up and quickly threw on some clothes, fixing my hair, and checking to make sure I didn't burn.

I walked back out to her, to find her leaning back against the couch looking impatiently at her nails. When I walked in she looked up and smiled.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my room.

We were the last ones to make it to the entrance. Everyone was there with their bags packed and ready to go. I choked up a little knowing that I wasn't going back home with them.

Claude came up to me and gave me a hug saying, "Good luck, you're gonna need it." and winked as he backed away. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

Next Claudine was suffocating me in her arms. I was gasping for breath by time she finally let me go. She pulled back and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, girly. Don't get into too much trouble."

After she walked away Jason was next, coming up to me and wrapping me up in his customary bear hug. He kissed the side of my head and said, "If any of these fuckers gives you any trouble, let me know as soon as possible, I promise I will make sure they won't live another day if they even come close to harming you." Then he was pushing me away, patting me on the shoulder, then walked away to stand with the rest of them.

With the three of them I stood there quietly, returning their hugs and nodding at what they said, but when it came to Niall, I found myself frozen to the spot. He slowly walked up to me. He put a hand of my shoulder, and said, "I hope that this all works out, and you need to know that I trust you and I believe in you, little one. If I did not think that you were strong enough for this then I would've found another course for this treaty to take." His eyes locked onto mine until finally, he leaned in and pressed his lips slightly to my forehead, and laid a hand softly on my cheek before he backed up.

He walked back to the rest of them and right before he grabbed their hands, they all looked back at me one last time. Right when he slipped his hand into Claude and Claudine's, they were gone.

I couldn't stand standing there any longer, I looked around and noticed that there was only four other people in the room besides the standard guards. Nora, Pam, Godric and Eric.

Before I could say anything Pam was suddenly beside me, picking me up slightly from the ground and then the next second we were outside my bedroom door. I looked at her questioningly.

"You need a little time to yourself, I was told to bring you here right after they left so that you could calm down and relax." She opened the door and ushered me inside. One last look and she was gone, the door slamming shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Situations

***Peeks around the corner* Don't hurt me! I have a good reason for not posting in so long! One, is computer problems….but mainly…**

**HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

**Well one year and like two weeks. Can you believe it? One year! I feel like I should've been up to chapter 22 by now or at least farther into the story but…...eh I ain't even mad. The reason I haven't posted in so long is because I wanted to take my time and make this chapter extra special, then have it out by January 12. Obviously that didn't happen. I had issues with my computer, sorry. Hope I don't disappoint! I'm almost done with the next chapter too, that one will be up within the next two weeks :D.**

**BTW: I think this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot and my own OCs but I do not own the True Blood/SVM characters. I'm just feeling out the situation.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>*One Week and 5 Days Later- T-Minus 2 Nights Until the Wedding***

"Oh! You!" Sookie gasped, blushing.

Pam grinned, fangely at her. "Don't deny it, Sookie. Every woman needs a lady friend."

Sookie was turned with her back to me so she couldn't see the daggers I was shooting at Pam.

I growled, "Pamela."

Her face took on an incredulous look yet said, "Master?"

"I called dibs." I said grinning, down at Sookie as I stood beside her.

"You most certainly did not! There were no dibs being called! There is no reason for dibs to be called!" Sookie huffed.

A few moments ago I met up with her in the courtyard, only to be interrupted by my child. Amusingly, yet frustratingly, so.

"I definitely remember dibs being the topic of conversation once, if I'm wrong, then I call dibs now." I smirked at Pam.

Sookie was now beat red. "Well what if I don't want you, huh? What if I bat for Pam's team?"

I raised my eyebrow while Pam said, "If? So there's a possibility?"

I rolled my eyes, "Now you've done it, she'll never leave you alone now. My only condition, is that I want to watch and I have at her first." I said, seductively to Sookie, letting my eyes roll up and down her body.

She pointed to both of us and said, "You two are impossible."

"When did you ever doubt that?" I said, nonchalantly.

She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Did you just see that? Yet again with the manners Miss Stackhouse." I teased.

"I can roll my eyes if I damn well want, they are my eyes." She replied. "Is there a specific reason you wanted to talk to us, Pam? Or was it just to annoy me?"

My progeny's eyes flashed with amusement. "Oooh, I like her. Feisty."

We just glared at her.

Her expression turned sour. "Fine, the teasing was a plus but really I just had you give your fairy this." She held out an envelope.

Sookie's face brightened as she greedily took it, muttering thanks and left us.

I growled. "You couldn't give that to her later?"

Pam just blinked at me saying, "And risk the wrath of our dear Stackhouse? Did you really expect me to hold on to that until you finally got laid?" She chuckled. Well chuckled in the only way Pam can.

"Now she is going to spend all night in her room!" This was a pattern with her, everytime she gets those letters she locks herself away in her room and spends the the rest of the night in there. She gets four letters every three days all at once. She reads each and every one, then takes her time in replying to them. She doesn't even come out for dinner.

"Just as well, she was distracting you, when you should be focusing on the task at hand." She replied, amused.

I rolled my eyes, yes our situation.

"Another attack on our guards, Eric. When are we going to deal with these mongrels?" She said with cold eyes.

"Godric said to wait it out, Pamela. He is the king. I will not go against him."

"Those fucking Soldiers of the Sun are getting cocky. We should've nipped them in the bud when we had the chance." She hissed.

"I said drop it." I said menacingly. "We have other more important problems to deal with. Do you have everything you need for the wedding? Is everything in place? Have you taken safety precautions? The Soldiers of the Sun are a problem we can deal with in three days, but this wedding comes first in two. If anything goes wrong it could mean war, and I will not have it."

"And what about Rus-" Pam started, before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Spies, Pam. Even the walls have ears. Meet me in my office in two hours, then we can continue this conversation. I want a full report and schedule of the wedding before sunrise." I whispered, furiously, to her while ripping my hand away from her mouth.

She nodded solemnly. "Forgive me, Master"

I stalked away from her in search of sustenance. Just after I met Sookie I had lost my appetite of others. Just as well, she doesn't want me with other women, other than feeding, yet I can't bring myself to that. I've been drinking out of the bottle ever since.

I head to my room and get a bottle out of my personal cooler. I heat the blood up and drink it down in one gulp. I can't stand the taste of this stuff. It's dead and bland. I can't wait until I can finally get over this phase and drink from the source.

Pam planned and bachelor and bachelorette party for Sookie and I. She told me so a few days ago. I can't understand why. The whole point of those is for men and women who are in need of one last night out as unwed and who are ready for a life long commitment such as marriage. Our marriage was arranged. There is no swearing off others completely in our marriage, at least until I can convince Sookie. She is driving me crazy. Making me feels things I've never felt before. Maybe once she finally lets me fuck her things will get better.

I knocked on Sookie's door, feeling replenished and intending to fill her in on what will be happening tomorrow night.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and quietly walked into the room. She was sitting on a chair that was facing a window, staring out into the night. A lost look on her face.

"Am I interrupting?" I ask.

"No, not at all." She murmured, blushing and coming to her senses.

I was taken aback, did she finish with the letters already?. "Are you already done with your reply to your family? That was quick." I said, warily.

She shrugged. "Not much to say. I'm going to be seeing them in two days so I decided not to."

I nodded, mutely.

I stood beside her, forgetting what I was here for.

She looked up at me. "Oh, right, um, sorry. Have a seat." She said, remembering her manners. She got up and sat down on her couch.

I sat down next to her.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked quietly.

I didn't answer her. Her room was dark, no light other than the moon. When she was sitting in front on the window, the light was shining on her so perfectly. I can't seem to shake the image from my head, nor the feelings that grew inside.

I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

She gazed at me quizzically, "Is there something wrong?"

"No." I managed to breath out. "Nothing at all." I murmur. I realize how close I sat beside her. Her face was no more than a half a foot away from mine. Her eyes wide and questioning. Oh no, she's biting her lip. Shit, her eyebrow is raised slightly. She sat on her knees sideways, facing me with her arms crossed across her chest, enhancing her already voluptuous breasts. _Beautiful,_ I thought in my head.

She blushed. "Um, thanks?"

Or maybe not. My eyes grew wide. I must've said that out loud. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

"Um, I just came to...uh," I searched for my reasoning, oh right, "...tell you something about tomorrow night. Pam wants to throw you a small party. A bachelorette party. She is also planning a bachelor party for me but will be attending yours."

That seem to break the spell that clouded around us.

She blinked slowly. " I didn't know you had friends."

I barked out a laugh. "I don't. I have no idea who she is inviting."

"I wonder who is going to be at mine." she said, looking downward, away from me. "Is that all?" she asked.

I frowned, she want me to leave. I tried to search for an excuse to stay but could find none. "Yes, I guess that is. Good Night, Sookie Stackhouse." I stood and quickly left the room, before she could answer.

I stormed into my office. It was tightly soundproof. Know one can spy on Pam and I in here, which is why I chose this meeting place. She was there waiting for me.

"Finally, what took you so long, it's been more than two hours." Pam hissed at me.

"It's been 2 hours and fucking five minutes, you impatient bitch." I growled.

She glared at me, hurt flashing in her eyes. "Jeez, what the fuck is up with you? What could've possibly happened since we last talked for you to be in this mood?"

I growled at her. None of her damn business that's what.

"Let me guess, our current fairy guest." She said.

"She is not a guest, she lives here now Pamela." I barked, not answering her question.

"So I'm right? Well what the fuck did she do this time?"

I raked my hand through my hair. "Nothing, she did nothing."

"So why are you acting like this? I haven't-" She started.

"Pam drop it." I interrupted.

"No I will not drop-" She argued.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled.

"Well you're goi-"

"PAMELA, I SAID DROP IT. I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled at her.

She said nothing, just looked at me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but I said to drop it. What do you want me to say? That I think about her nonstop. That I always want to be near her. That I want her so badly I ache whenever I even think about her, which is all the time! That these last two weeks have been blissful. That she is so fucking beautiful that the gods themselves couldn't compare. I can't, Pam. I can't say those things." I ranted.

"Why the fuck not?" she whispered.

"Because she will never feel the same, and it will only make it worse." I replied, quietly. It's true. I know she finds me attractive, but she will never feel the same way that I do about her.

"I don't like this. I don't like what she has done to you. She's making you feel, uncontrollably. You use to be able to control your emotions. Even worse she's making you give up. When have you ever let anything get in your way? You have never given up before and I won't let you do it now." Pam growled out.

She's right. "You're right. What can I do, though? I will not force myself on her."

"Do what you want to do. Then see how she takes it." She said quietly. "I suggest you go now, while you still have this mindset."

I kissed her forehead and said, "No other vampire could for a child like you. Thank you for setting me straight." Then I was gone.

~E~S~E~S~E~S~

I bang on her door, for the second time that night.

I hear her murmur in her sleep, yes it is late, I should let her sleep. I'm turning to leave as she opens the door grumpily. "Eric? What is it?" Her eyes went wide. "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No… well...I don't know. I just need to talk to you before I change my mind."

She moved aside and let me in. I swept through the door. She was closing the door and turning to face me when suddenly I grabbed her waist. I pressed her up against the door and kissed her. She stiffened, surprised. After a moment she started to respond by winding her arms around my neck and going up on her toes to bring me closer.

I felt joy spread out through my body. She's kissing me back. She wants this. I lightly nip her bottom lip. The lip she always bites subconsciously. The lip that I've been craving these past few weeks. She gasps and I make the kiss deeper by putting my tongue into the mix. She tastes divine. So sweet. If she tastes this good I can't wait to get a lick of her blood. She's tangles her hand into my hair and lightly tugs. I can't help but moan into her mouth. I feel myself harden and by the way she is responding I know she feels the same way. I can smell her arousal. All of my senses are filled with nothing but Sookie. Just Sookie. Her smell, her taste, the way her smooth skin feels, her rapid heartbeat and deep breaths, all Sookie.

Suddenly I feel her pulling back, and I grudgingly let her knowing she needs to catch her breath.

"Eric..why...why did you do that?" she asks slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS.<strong> **They kissed! They kissed! They kissed! :D I am so HAPPY! Again, sorry for the long wait. When I finally got to a computer my inbox was flooded with all of you saying: UPDATE! PLEASE! I tried my best and this is what I got. The next chapter should be up in the next week or two.**

**FF&R!**

**~~~~~The-Busy-Book-Worm**


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Confused

**Don't shoot! I come bearing gifts! Well just another chapter . I've been toying with the idea of starting another fanfic. Although this one is going to be AU and AH. I don't know I'm thinking about it. I'm going to give you all a short summary at the end of the chapter and then I want you to tell me if it's worth my time. Or maybe you just think that it's hard enough for me to update this story, let alone another one or two. Anyway, back to Day and Night! Last chapter we left off with Eric finally kissing Sookie! Let's see her reaction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the True blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries characters. I only own the storyline and my own OCs. I'm just letting Sookie have an internal freak out moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Goodnight, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric whispered, and before I could answer, he was gone.

"Night?" I said in exasperation, I decided not to dwell on the hurt I was feeling and went back to what I was doing before he showed up at my door. I went back to the window and breathed in the night air, wondering why he was acting so differently.

**Flashback**

"_Oh, right, um, sorry. Have a seat." I said, remembering my manners. I got up and sat down on the couch. "Is there something you need?"_

_He didn't answer. He seemed to be struggling with something because he opened his mouth but couldn't seem to get any words out. He just sat there gazing at me for a while._

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked wearily, hoping I didn't have anything on my face._

"_No, not at all." He said, I watched as his eyes roamed up and down my body but seemed to stop at the lips I was currently gnawing on in worry._

"_Beautiful." he said so quietly that I don't think he meant to say it at all._

"_Um, thanks?" I said, confused. Did he think I was beautiful?_

_His eyes grew wide, yup, definitely didn't mean to say that aloud._

"_Um, I just came to...uh...tell you something about tomorrow night. Pam wants to throw you a small party. A bachelorette party. She is also planning a bachelor party for me but will be attending yours." He explained, struggling at first._

"_I didn't know you had friends." I said, sarcastically._

_He laughed. He has a nice laugh. "I don't. I have no idea who she is inviting."_

** End of Flashback**

I rolled my eyes. I love spending time with him but even I can say that was a waste of time. He was only here for like five minutes and barely talked. I got up and went to get ready for bed. I bathed, threw on a nightgown and plopped onto the mattress. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I felt a hand crawling up my thigh. I rolled around and staring down at me is my husband. He smiles._

"_What do you think you're doing?" I teased._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied innocently._

"_I think you do." I whispered._

_He grinned. "Can't fool you."_

_I reached up and lightly pecked his parted lips. "Not even in your dreams."_

_He crawled on top of me and rested his head against my chest. "Your heart has a hypnotic rhythm." He murmured and sighed quietly._

_I stroked his hair. We laid there quietly in the dark. I looked at the time. "Happy Anniversary." I whispered, smiling._

_He lifted his head. "Can you believe it's already been 20 years?"_

"_Can you believe the amount of kids we've had in that time?" I replied, raising an eyebrow._

_He growled. "If I have my way we'll be having a lot more." Pushing his erection into my stomach._

_I rolled my eyes. "Nope, uh-uh, this factory is closed."_

"_I don't think so. I like you pregnant. Shows everyone that you are mine and shows them what our love creates." He slides down my body and kisses my stomach._

"_I think we should celebrate our anniversary, starting now." he murmured going lower down my body._

_I started breathing heavily, knowing what's to come. Even after all these years we are still insatiable towards one another._

"_Start here" I said, tapping my lips._

"_Gladly." Eric said silkily._

I'm jolted awake in bed, suddenly sitting up, disgruntled. Damn, that was weird. _Kids? Eric and I having kids?! _I've been having those kind dreams almost every night now but this one was different. The conversation was so intimate. And usually I always got to the good part before I woke myself up.

I realized that someone had been banging on my door. "Hold on." I murmur, knowing that whoever was out there could probably still hear me anyway.

I grab my robe and slip it on. I tie it closed and make sure I'm somewhat presentable. I open the door and am surprised to see Eric there.

"Eric? What is it?" My breath caught in fear. "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

He shook my head. "No… well...I don't know. I just need to talk to you before I change my mind." He said, confusing the hell out of me.

I let him in. Suddenly before the door was full closed I was grabbed by the waist and pressed up against the door. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine.

I froze. _What was he doing?_

Reluctantly, without my own volition, I started to respond by holding onto his neck and bringing him closer. He nips and licks my lip, making me gasp. He slid his tongue inside, taking advantage of my parted lips. I run my fingers through his hair and tug. He moans. I feel something poking into my stomach and it doesn't take long for me to realize just what it is. Damn, it's like he has a log down there in his pants. Hoping he doesn't notice, I feel my nipples harden as he brushes across them….

_What's happening? I can't do this._

I start to pull back and he lets me. I'm trying to catch my breath but in between ragged inhales I say, "Eric..why...why did you do that?"

"Because I've been wanting to do that since you smacked me across the face when we met." He whispered.

I was taken aback. Really?

"But….I….you…." I couldn't form a coherent sentence and that's all that seems to come out.

He leans in and once again captures my lips between his once again in a gentle and significantly softer kiss.

"Eric, are seriously here? Is this a dream?" I said pinching myself.

He chuckled. "You dream about me?" he said smiling. "What kind of dreams?" he asked with a sly smirk.

I flushed, feeling my whole face turn beet red. "Um, just…..dreams."

He smile falls, sudden realization dawns across his features, "Oh right." he murmurs.

"What?" I ask confused.

He looked at me guiltily. "Sookie you should know that the first time I met you I wanted you to be mine, and I wanted to protect you. So, the night when we went out on that first dinner date I spiked your drink. With my blood." he said slowly.

I was shocked to say the least. I could feel rage clawing up my throat and I fought it off. It won.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled, tearing myself away from him walking across the room to put some distance between us.

"I just needed to know that you were safe at all times." He said calmly.

"What exactly does it mean? Me having your blood?" I said feeling nauseous.

"Well, I'll be able to track you, wherever you are, I can tell what your feeling, and-" He stopped.

"And?" I prodded.

"And once specific side effect is that you will start having dreams about me and it enhances your attraction to me." He said quietly.

"So you basically manipulated my feelings? Then I feel nothing towards you, if not for your blood?" I ask practically spewing acid.

"It doesn't work like that. You have to have had feelings for me beforehand, however minimal they were." he explained.

"And you can feel them?"

He nods.

"So you've known this whole time?"

He nods. "When you had your accident, I felt your pain and loss."

"Really? So you know when I feel...lustful towards you?" I ask embarrassed.

Heat flashes behind his eyes. "Even without the bond, I know when you are." he said tapping his nose.

I looked at him puzzled.

He rolls his eyes down my body back up to my eyes. "I can smell you and I have eyes."

"Smell me? But Niall made sure that I wouldn't have a scent." I asked even more confused, blushing furiously.

He shrugged. "Maybe the spell was only for the Fae side of you. All I know is on many occasions there have been instances where I had to use all my self control to not throw you on the ground and fuck you right there on the ground." He said bluntly, growling through that last part.

I'm surprised I haven't passed out by now with all the blood rushing to my head in embarrassment, and something else. "Could you not? You can't say things like that to me, I'm a lady." I sputtered.

He smirked.

I slapped his arm lightly. "So that's why you kissed me? Because you want to sleep with me?"

His face hardened. "No not just because of that."

"Then, why?' I pushed.

"I don't know if you realize it but you bite your lip a lot and I just wanted to help you by doing it for you." He said with humor.

I chuckled. "Yea it's a bad habit of mine. Seriously though, answer me honestly."

He took a second to answer. "To simply put it, I wanted to." He shrugged.

I guess I was biting my lip again because next thing I knew, using his thumb he slid my lip from between my teeth and kissed me softly, nipping my lip slightly before pulling back.

"You should get some rest." He said quietly.

"Maybe I should." I murmured. I shook my head and said, "But not yet, that doesn't answer my question, Eric."

"Yes it does, all you have to do is use that fantastic brain of yours and think. No I take that back, use your heart, Sookie, and feel." He said, and with one last peck on my lips, he vanished.

I was left standing there breathing hard and clutching at my chest.

Did that just happen? Was he being serious? Truthful? Am I ok with this? What the hell is wrong with me? I can't seem to keep my head straight. All I can feel is his lips on mine. His body pressed against me, molding and fitting perfectly against me.

I groan. How am I gonna face him tomorrow? What am I going to say? I gave out a shaky laugh before I decided to sleep on it.

* * *

><p><strong>A young girl in high school was alone at home on a very quiet night. Suddenly there banging on her back door, she opens it to find a stranger there pleading for her help. Apparently they escaped a kidnapping. When she does in the following years they become close friends, until finally one year her friend decides to bring someone along on a visit. AU and AH EricSookie**


End file.
